E a culpa é do Ministério!
by Manu Black
Summary: - TERMINADA - Harry é um auror esquecido pelo Ministério. Em um belo dia ele recebe a missão de ensinar a Pansy Parkinson e tudo na vida dele vira de cabeça para baixo. !Harry/Pansy! Pós-RdM
1. Raiva

**Capítulo 01 – Raiva**

Parecia um dia tipicamente normal. Passava das duas horas da tarde e eu estava sentado na minha sala minúscula, cheia de pastas mofadas e empilhadas por todos os lados. Apesar de ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu", o Ministério da Magia me deu um cubículo empoeirado e esquecido no fim do corredor dos aurores. Então me desculpe se eu não estou tão empolgado assim com essa função e ao invés de estar colocando as pastas em ordem, eu estava com as pernas em cima da mesa e com os olhos fechados, meditando sobre a vida, quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

Mais rápido do que se possa dizer "desempregado", tirei as pernas da mesa, pigarreei várias vezes para disfarçar a voz pastosa e disse:

"Entre!"

Megan, a auror-secretária do Departamento, entrou e falou:

"Harry, Kingsley quer falar com você." – e piscou.

Não diria que aquela piscadela era descaramento/enxerimento da Megan. Aquela piscadela significava missão! Uma missão!

"De verdade?" – levantei rápido, com um sorriso tão grande que era possível ver meus cisos.

"Sim!" – ela quase gritou de satisfação e eu corri para abraçá-la.

Antes de mais nada, deixo claro que Megan e eu somos apenas bons amigos. O motivo de tanta alegria é que nós dois somos aurores, nós dois somos desprezados pelo Departamento e por isso quando algum de nós dois consegue uma missão, ficamos assim, quase delirantes.

Depois de uma rápida tentativa para acalmar meus cabelos rebeldes, saí, em desabalada carreira, até o escritório do auror chefe, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Com as mãos trêmulas, bati na porta e ouvi um grave "Entre!".

"Sente-se." – ele disse quando me viu.

Depois de meses parado, preenchendo formulários, teria uma missão de verdade! Enfim poderia mostrar as minhas habilidades. Sentei, entusiasmado com minha futura tarefa. Já conseguia imaginar o perigo e adrenalina de uma missão super secreta do Ministério da Magia.

"Essa missão é um tanto peculiar, Harry. E resolvi confiá-la a você porque sei que é o único que poderá realizá-la."

Apenas com duas frases ele conseguiu acabar com o meu entusiasmo. Durante toda a minha vida me confiaram missões que, supostamente, somente eu poderia realizar. E posso afirmar que não foram missões fáceis, agradáveis e, muito menos, interessantes.

"É uma tarefa simples, Harry. Você terá que dar aulas a um auror um tanto... ahm... inexperiente."

"Aulas? Kingsley, eu não sou professor." – falei, chateado.

"Sei disso, Harry." – disse, paciente – "Mas também sei que, há alguns anos, você lecionou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para um pequeno grupo de alunos rebeldes, que se chamava Armada de Dumbledore."

"Certo." – revirei os olhos – "Aquilo foi algo excepcional, não tenho formação de professor, só sei o que aprendi no curso de aurores."

"E isso já é o bastante, uma vez que você se formou com notas excelentes." – ele sorriu – "Então, podemos contar com a sua ajuda?"

Pensei um pouco sobre o assunto. Será que eu preferia continuar em uma sala minúscula no final do corredor, preenchendo relatórios OU lecionar para alguém totalmente despreparado?

Escolha difícil.

"Claro." – falei, por fim.

"Ótimo! Sempre soube que poderia contar com você." – então, por que perguntou? – "Esteja amanhã na Escola, às 08hs."

"Certo." – levantei e quando já estava saindo, lembrei de algo – "Quem é essa pessoa?"

"Ahm... Harry, não sei." – disse, totalmente desconfiado, o que só me fez ter certeza de que ele sabia quem era.

"Não é o Malfoy, é?"

"Não! Claro que não!" – ele deu uma risada/tossida sem graça – "Você sabe que o Malfoy está no Departamento de Esportes Mágicos." – vendo que continuava esperando sua resposta, ele completou – "Harry, entenda que as pessoas mudam. Sabe, a vida tem seus altos e baixos..."

Mais um pouco e ele estaria tentando me convencer de que Voldemort foi uma pessoa muito boa e caridosa.

"Então, Harry, acho que você não pode olhar para ela com certos preconceitos do passado." – finalizou Kingsley, sem me convencer nem um pouco.

"Quem é?" – falei, ainda calmo.

Ele me olhou e deu um suspiro derrotado.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Nesse momento pensei que estava precisando de um aparelho auditivo. Ou de um copo bem grande de whisky de fogo.

Quer dizer, Pansy Parkinson?

Espera...

PANSY PARKINSON?

"Como?" – falei, apurando os ouvidos.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Aquela mesma que quis me entregar para Voldemort?" – perguntei, só para ter certeza, afinal poderia existir outra, uma mais legal e simpática.

"Ahm..." – Kingsley se remexeu, desconfortável – "É... essa... mas, Harry..."

"Tudo bem." – falei, sério – "Amanhã estarei lá." – e saí da sala, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério da Magia!**

**#**

Dentre outras coisas sou conhecido pela calma e paciência. Afinal aguentei os Dursley por dezesseis anos e isso não é uma coisa que qualquer um consegue.

Mas existem momentos na vida em que você cansa de ser tão complacente e grita: CHEGA! PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER!

E finalmente esse momento chegou para mim.

Tudo bem, eu não gritei por fora, mas por dentro com certeza...

Quer dizer, tudo bem me deixarem na reserva dos aurores só porque sou conhecido demais para andar disfarçado nas missões importantes. E tudo bem ficar em cubículo escondido, mofado e esquecido, catalogando pastas sem a mínima importância e preenchendo formulários idiotas.

Mas querer que eu ensine a uma pessoa que foi minha inimiga? Uma pessoa que passou todos os anos que estudei em Hogwarts azucrinando a minha existência sempre que tinha a oportunidade e que, até mesmo, tentou me entregar a Voldemort na última batalha?

Ah não! Isso enraivece qualquer um, por isso quando cheguei em casa saí quebrando tudo que vi pela frente e isso pode parecer um pouco infantil, mas não é.

Quer dizer, é sim, um pouco, mas por que eu?

Mesmo depois de enfrentar Voldemort várias vezes e sair (quase) ileso de todas elas, ainda me colocam nesse tipo de missão, que para mim parece mais com uma punição..

"Harry! O que houve?" – Rony perguntou, vindo do quarto, seguido por Hermione.

Divido um apartamento no centro de Londres com Rony. Ultimamente com Hermione também, já que eles ficam o tempo todo no quarto. Nem quero PENSAR no que eles estavam fazendo, se considerarmos os cabelos arrepiados dos dois.

"Nada. Desculpe, não sabia que vocês estavam em casa."

Há dois anos divido esse apartamento com Rony e até aqui me sinto deslocado, já que a Mione sempre está aqui e fica parecendo que sou candelabro.

"Harry, você está tremendo." – Mione falou, preocupada – "Sente-se."

"Eu não quero sentar!" – gritei, frustrado – "Desculpa, Mione, mas cansei! Não aguento mais ser tratado como criança! Caramba, eu já tenho 22 anos!"

"O que aconteceu?" – Hermione perguntou, me entregando um copo com água que eu recusei.

"Hoje recebi uma missão. Vou dar aulas para um auror inexperiente."

"Harry! Que ótimo!" – ela disse.

"Seria, se minha aluna não fosse Pansy Parkinson."

"O quê? A Parkinson auror?" – Rony falou, chocado.

"É, parece que sim..."

"O inferno deve ter congelado." – ele disse, baixinho.

"Harry, eu sei que é difícil, mas você tem que superar o passado." – Mione disse, em seu já esperado discurso sensato – "Ela deve ter mudado se quis virar auror."

"Por que eu sou escolhido para esse tipo de missão? Será que o Ministério não me acha bom o suficiente para trabalhar como vocês, em missões de verdade?"

"Ah Harry, você sabe que ainda chama atenção... é por isso que Kingsley não o designou para trabalho em campo. Você seria facilmente reconhecido."

"Então seria melhor se eles nem tivessem me aceitado no curso de auror. Seria mais feliz sendo atendente da Floreios e Borrões." – e saí, entrando no meu quarto e batendo a porta com força ao passar.

Depois disso me joguei na cama e ignorei os chamados de Mione. Não queria ver e nem falar com ninguém, porque tudo em que eu pensava era que Pansy Parkinson ia se arrepender do dia em que escolheu ser auror.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério da Magia!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá!

Primeiro quero deixar claro que essa é a primeira H/P que eu faço, então, calminha comigo, ok?

Segundo, que deabodenomedeficehesse? Não sei também. Depois de pensar por horas só me veio esse. Sorry.

Terceiro, espero que gostem, se divirtam, perdoem os erros (o cap não foi betado) e me mandem reviews! Hihi

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	2. Vingança

**Capítulo 02 – Vingança**

Hermione me encontrou na cozinha no dia seguinte, tomando o café da manhã.

"Harry, você ainda está chateado?" – perguntou, ao ver minha cara mal humorada.

Respondi com um olhar cortante e ela disse, triste:

"Ah, Harry..."

"Mione, eu só não entendo porquê não posso ter missões normais, como você e o Rony têm."

"Você não entende MESMO?" – perguntou, toda insinuante.

"Não entendo MESMO!"

"Harry, você não lembra daquela missão que o Kingsley deu a você?" – de repente senti minhas bochechas queimando – "Aquela em que você estava disfarçado, tinha tomado poção polissuco e depois de uma hora esqueceu de tomar a segunda dose e estragou todo o disfarce?"

"Aquilo foi um errinho..." – falei, chateado com a memória de elefante dela.

"Um errinho que quase custou sua vida, Harry." – ela disse, com aquele jeito de sabe-tudo.

Não falei, levantei, dei um beijo na testa dela e saí, antes que falasse alguma idiotice e magoasse a minha melhor amiga.

Quando cheguei na Escola de Aurores, encontrei Brett, o diretor, no Saguão de Entrada, aparentemente me esperando.

"Bom dia, Brett."

"Bom dia, Potter." – disse, sério.

Joseph Brett é um auror antigo,que sempre preferiu se dedicar ao ensino do que propriamente à profissão de auror.

"Vamos rápido. A sua aluna está esperando."

"Ela sabe quem é seu professor?" – perguntei.

"Não." – disse, andando rapidamente – "Tivemos o cuidado de não falar, uma vez que você é muito famoso Potter e isso só a deixaria mais nervosa."

"Tenho certeza de que se você tivesse mencionado meu nome, ela não ficaria nervosa."

"Por que? Você a conhece?" – perguntou, me encarando – "Aviso, Potter, que se ela tiver algum envolvimento íntimo..."

"Não se preocupe. Isso nunca aconteceu e nunca acontecerá." – a única hipótese seria se eu estivesse louco.

"Melhor assim." – andamos o resto do caminho em silêncio, até o momento em que ele parou em uma porta onde havia uma placa "diretoria". Na sala pequena e abafada, havia várias estantes, além de uma mesa e duas cadeiras no centro.

A mulher de cabelos negros, lisos e soltos não estava sentada na cadeira de frente à escrivaninha do diretor, ela estava de costas para a porta, olhando o jardim através da janela fechada.

"Bom dia, Srta. Parkinson." – o homem falou, entrando rapidamente – "Este aqui é o seu novo professor."

Então, ela se virou e vi o choque atingir as feições suaves do rosto dela. Aquela mulher não parecia nada com a Pansy Parkinson que conheci há anos. Para começar, ela não tinha cara de buldogue? Então, porque ela estava tão... aargh... bonita?

Com certeza só havia uma resposta para essa pergunta: plástica.

"Potter?" – ela disse bastante assustada.

"Parkinson." – falei com o máximo de desprezo possível.

"Professor Brett" – ela disse, virando-se para o homem – "Não dá para arranjar outro professor?"

"Srta. Parkinson, creio que Potter é muito capaz para esse caso. Não vejo porquê arranjarmos outro professor quando temos um tão competente."

Quase sorri presunçosamente. Só não o fiz porque isso é coisa de sonserinos.

"Mas professor..."

"Sem negociações." – ele disse – "Agora vão logo, não há tempo para perder."

Antes de irmos, Brett me entregou uma pasta com todos os dados da aluna e deu as coordenadas para chegar na sala que usaríamos para estudar.

A sala era bem ampla e assim como a Sala Precisa, em Hogwarts, havia tudo o que nós poderíamos precisar para a aula: livros, objetos de defesa, além de uma mesa enorme com vários pergaminhos e penas para mim e uma mesa e cadeira para a Parkinson sentar.

Sentei e então abri a pasta que Brett me dera. A primeira página continha os dados dela, que basicamente era o nome ( Pansy Fergunson Parkinson ), data de nascimento (31 de outubro de 1980 ), escola de formação (Hogwarts), ano de ingresso na Escola de Aurores ( 1999 ) e as notas que ela tivera no curso, que, fala sério, eram bem ruins.

"Por que você escolheu ser auror, Parkinson?" – falei, ainda folheando a pasta, que continha cartas dos professores do curso, recomendando a saída dela da Escola.

"Acho que isso não te interessa, Potter."

"E eu tenho certeza que me interessa, Parkinson. Você nunca tirou uma nota alta sequer, quase todos os professores recomendaram sua saída e você insistiu nisso. Agora está me fazendo perder o meu preciosíssimo tempo. Por que? Não seria melhor você ir para o outro lado da força?" – ri e ela fechou mais a cara.

"Preciosíssimo tempo?" – ela deu um sorriso de lado – "Pelo que soube, você não recebe uma missão há anos, vive em uma salinha mofada, e ninguém mais lembra do menino-que-sobreviveu. Como você explica isso?"

Olhei para ela furioso, louco para lançar uma maldição imperdoável, mas desisti. Seria muito mais divertido para mim maltratá-la de outra forma.

"Não devo explicações a você, Parkinson." – sorri, debochado e ela fechou a cara – "Você está dispensada."

Ela se levantou e andou com raiva até a porta, mas antes que abrisse, falei:

"Esteja aqui hoje, às sete horas, para sua detenção." – levantei e andei até estar na sua frente.

"Você não pode me dar detenção, Potter." – falou com raiva.

"Posso sim." – sorri para ela e abri a porta – "Até mais, Parkinson." – e saí da sala, me sentindo bem melhor.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Joguei a bolsa com raiva e me sentei no sofá. Era oficialmente uma tragédia. Como vou conseguir ficar com o Potter na mesma sala, aturando suas ordens e não podendo amaldiçoá-lo com uma Avada Kedrava?

Soltei vários gritos de tanta frustração e com isso, Draco apareceu na sala, parecendo preocupado, acompanhado da sua namorada, a Weasley.

Há dois anos moro com Draco e Zabini em um apartamento na cobertura de um prédio no centro de Londres. A convivência era ótima até o dia em que o Draco conheceu a Weasley e o Zabini se apaixonou pela Lovegood.

"O quê houve, Pansy? Por que você está grunhindo?" – Draco falou, debochado.

Draco sempre foi sarcástico, principalmente quando está bem humorado e desde o fatídico dia em que ele ficou com a Weasley seu sarcasmo aumentou de maneira expressiva, sendo insuportável na maioria das vezes.

"Minha vida é uma droga." – falei, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Por que?" – a Weasley disse, solícita (coisa típica de grifinórios) – "Alguma coisa relacionada à Escola de Aurores?"

"Eles me deram uma última chance."

"Que bom, Pansy!" – ela falou, feliz.

"Seria ótimo, se o professor não fosse o seu querido amigo Potter."

Ela abriu a boca, pasma, enquanto Draco gargalhava alto.

"Não é engraçado, Malfoy." – levantei com raiva e dei-lhe um chute na canela, o que num instante acabou com sua felicidade.

"Harry é um bom professor." – a Weasley disse, calma – "Mesmo com as diferenças, sei que você irá aprender muito com ele."

"Eu não teria tantas esperanças, Weasley." – falei, furiosa e fui para o meu quarto, soltando fogo pelas ventas, rezando para que NUNCA chegasse a hora de vê-lo novamente.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Em meio às pastas enfileiradas de qualquer jeito na minha salinha mofada, gargalhei maleficamente quando conclui qual seria a detenção da Parkinson.

Acho que exagerei um pouco na gargalhada maléfica, já que Megan entrou, esbaforida, achando que eu estava engasgado ou coisa do tipo.

"Harry, você está bem?"

"Estou ótimo" – sorri abertamente – "Sabe aquela frase que dizem que a vingança nunca é plena?"

"Sei..." – falou, confusa.

"É uma grande mentira!" – ri alto – "A vingança é ótima. Se soubesse que era tão bom, teria ido para a sonserina."

Vendo que minha querida, mas lenta, amiga não entendia o que eu estava dizendo, falei sobre a minha missão e sobre o castigo que daria à Pansy mais tarde.

"Harry... você pode se prejudicar!"

"Já olhei no manual e não há nenhuma referência a proibição de castigos físicos."

"Eu sei que vocês não se dão bem." – ela viu meu olhar assassino e corrigiu – "Eu sei que vocês se odeiam, mas vai com calma, Harry. Você tem que usar essa missão para mostrar a eles que é capaz e não o contrário."

"Eu sei." – falei, só para que ela parasse com o sermão – "Vou seguir seu conselho."

Mas desculpe se estava mentindo.

Exatamente quando o ponteiro maior atingiu o número doze e o menor acertou o sete, apareci na Escola de Aurores. Não será surpresa se eu disser que a Parkinson não estava lá na hora marcada.

Ela apareceu às 19:30 e isso não ajudou em nada no meu humor vingativo.

"Seu atraso será computado." – falei, indo para o campo da Escola.

"Qual será minha tarefa?" – ela disse, com raiva.

Não falei até chegarmos ao meio do campo.

"Sua tarefa é simples: dar trinta voltas no campo."

"Certo." – falou, entediada – "Cadê a vassoura?"

Ri alto e falei, com prazer:

"Sem vassouras ou qualquer outra mágica que facilite o trabalho, Parkinson." – sorri quando vi sua expressão assustada – "E vá correndo, se você andar aumentarei mais dez voltas."

Ela me olhou com tanto ódio que senti a maldição da morte vindo até mim, mas desistiu e foi fazer o que eu tinha mandado, enquanto fui para as arquibancadas, senti o doce gosto do poder e da vingança.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Cheguei em casa arrasada, me joguei no sofá e dormi ali mesmo, porque não tinha mais forças para ir até o meu quarto. O desgraçado do Cicatriz tinha me punido de maneira cruel. Depois das trinta voltas, ele aumentou mais cinco por cada minuto que me atrasei. Não sou muito boa de matemática, mas tenho certeza que dei mil voltas naquele maldito campo.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com cutucões no pé e, deixe-me dizer uma coisa, se existe algo que me irrite mais do que Harry Potter é ser acordada desse jeito. Dei um chute na criatura que estava fazendo isso e fiquei alegre em saber que acertei em cheio quando ouvi seu grito de dor.

"Caramba, Pansy! Não precisa ser tão bruta!" – Blaise falou com a voz estranha, porque meu chute tinha acertado seu nariz.

"Então, não me encha o saco." – falei, enquanto me sentava e olhava para o relógio.

"Você não tem que ir para a Escola?" – falou, preocupado.

"Não vou mais, Blaise." – deitei novamente no sofá e cobri o rosto com as mãos – "Vou desistir."

"Por que?" – ele tentou tirar minhas mãos, mas não conseguiu. Até parece que eu ia deixá-lo me ver chorando.

"Cansei de tudo isso. É óbvio que nunca conseguirei ser auror."

"Pansy, olha para mim." – ele tirou minhas mãos e eu o olhei – "Você não pode desistir."

"Não aguento mais, Blaise. Depois de três anos, vejo que é inútil. Nunca conseguirei." – dei um suspiro e continuei – "E agora mandaram o Potter como último recurso."

"Eu soube. Draco me falou. A verdade é que ele entende do assunto. Tanto a Gina como a Luna dizem que ele é ótimo professor."

Não respondi, porque ninguém entendia que Potter e eu somos como água e óleo, nunca iremos nos misturar.

"Tente mais um pouco, Pansy. Você nunca irá conseguir prosseguir enquanto não descobrir quem matou seus pais."

"O Lorde das Trevas matou os meus pais." – falei, cansada.

"Essa é a versão do Ministério. Você sabe que eles nunca iriam investigar a morte deles."

"Só porque eram comensais." – completei, sentindo um aperto no peito ao lembrar do dia em que o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado. Enquanto todos comemoravam esse fato, eu chegava em casa e achava o corpo dos meus pais, assim como do meu irmão mais novo. Eles tinham sido atingidos pela maldição da morte e nunca o Ministério se interessara em investigar o caso. Tinham arranjado a desculpa mais óbvia, mas eu nunca acreditei. Eles tinham sido comensais, mas não era possível que as mortes tivessem sido obra de Voldemort, uma vez que este já tombara sem vida quando o triplo assassinato aconteceu.

O único jeito de investigar e chegar aos culpados seria me tornar uma auror.

O que, vamos ser sinceros, estava difícil de acontecer.

"Vamos, Pansy. Levante-se e mesmo que sinta vontade de matar o Potter, contenha-se." – ele sorriu – "Pelo menos até o fim das aulas."

Retribuí o sorriso e levantei, abracei Blaise e me senti mais animada para aguentar mais um dia na companhia nada agradável do Menino-Que-Infelizmente-Não-Morreu.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Eu estava com muito bom humor quando cheguei à Escola de Aurores, mas logo as coisas mudaram quando abri a porta da sala e encontrei a Parkinson já sentada, lendo o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Bom dia." –falei, carrancudo, não poderia aplicar nenhuma punição por atraso.

"Bom dia." –ela disse, calmamente, fechando o livro.

"Dei uma olhada na sua pasta e vi que sua maior deficiência é na área de DCAT. Por que?"

"Porque é uma matéria chata e sem sentido."

"Você deve entender das artes das trevas e não da defesa contra elas, certo?" – provoquei.

"Potter, o prof. Brett pediu que eu fizesse uma lista com os assuntos que tenho mais dificuldade." – ela se levantou e me entregou um pergaminho – "Aqui está."

Depois dessa cortada, não tive mais como retornar ao assunto. Se a Parkinson está determinada a evitar conflitos, estou determinado a provocá-los. Por isso, ao final da aula, passei como tarefa de casa três metros de pergaminho sobre os feitiços de proteção. Esperava que ela reclamasse, mas tudo que fez foi anotar, enrolar os pergaminhos, guardá-los na bolsa e dizer:

"Então, tenha um bom dia, Potter." – e saiu, me deixando com muita, MUITA raiva.

Se ela pensa que conseguirá me vencer, está enganada.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá!

Primeiro, desculpem a demora! Um mês sem nem um capítulo novo. Faz tempo que tento terminar esse capítulo, mas só agora consegui. Desculpem mesmo pela demora.

Escolhi por alternar os pensamentos dos dois, mas se vocês acharam ruim, posso voltar ao método do pensamento somente do Harry. É só falarem!

Desculpem, também, os erros. A minha beta sumiu do mapa. Alguém acha ela para mim?

Agradeço à **Misty Weasley Malfoy** (obrigada pela dica do polissuco que vc me deu indiretamente! Huahauahauahaua beijos!); **Carolina Trujilo** (obrigada pelo apoio! Espero vê-la aqui sempre! Beijos); **M. Sly** (obrigada pelo apoio! Se não estou enganda, li suas fics! :) espero q continue gostando. Beijos); **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy** (bixa, onde tu se meteu? Vou mandar a SWAT te procurar. Aparece, cacetinha. Beijos); **Lush P.** (obrigada por me favoritar! Desculpe a demora! Beijos); **Bruna Luiza Potter** (entao, pode ler...hehehehehe :) beijos)

É isso...

Espero que gostem...

Beijos,

**Manu Black **


	3. Desprezo

**Capítulo 03 – Desprezo**

Com muito desgosto, escrevi "O" (Ótimo) no topo do pergaminho com a avaliação final da Parkinson. Infelizmente não havia nenhuma questão errada, todas estavam tão corretas que me deu vontade de gritar de ódio.

A Parkinson tinha conseguido me vencer.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Pela terceira vez naquela manhã, derrubei o copo com suco na mesa. Blaise limpou a sujeira com um aceno de varinha, enquanto eu recitava uma lista de palavrões.

"Pansy, por que você está tão nervosa?" – a Weasley perguntou, preocupada.

"Hoje vou receber a nota final." – falei, com raiva.

"Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Harry é justo, apesar de todos os desentendimentos entre vocês."

"Eu não contaria com o senso de justiça do seu amiguinho." – falei, lembrando tudo o que Potter tinha feito comigo nesses meses. As corridas intermináveis, metros e metros de pergaminho com trabalhos idiotas, treino de feitiços silenciosos durantes horas sem descanso e outras coisas que nem consigo me lembrar. – "Até mais." – levantei e saí, antes que descontasse a minha raiva na cabeça de fogo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Quando cheguei na Escola, fui até a sala do diretor. Brett estava sentado atrás da enorme mesa de carvalho, olhando para a parede oposta, enquanto Parkinson, sentada à sua frente, fitava a janela.

"Bom dia." – disse, só por conta da educação, uma vez que as palavras que gostaria de falaram eram proibidas.

"Bom dia, Potter. Sente-se." – Brett falou, indicando a cadeira ao lado da aluna.

"Aqui está o resultado final da avaliação da Srta. Parkinson." – falei, observando a mesma se retorcer na cadeira aula mostrando um nervosismo que nunca vi antes. Era bom saber que elea estava sofrendo.

Brett pegou a pasta e examinou as notas e observações que fiz durantes esses quatro meses. Depois, com um longo suspiro, olhou para ela e falou.

"Parabéns."

"P-parabéns?" – gaguejou – "Por que?" – ela estava apavorada e isso me fez rir. Só um pouquinho. – "O que eu fiz?"

"Vejo que as recomendações que tive do Sr. Potter estavam certas. Ele realmente é competente. Conseguiu algo que nem os melhores mestres do mundo mágico conseguiram: a sua aprovação." – e então deu um sorriso minúsculo.

Em seguida ouvi algo explodir ao meu lado, mas quando me levantei percebi que a explosão era a Parkinson, gritando e pulando de felicidade. Cheguei a pensar que ela tinha enlouquecido quando pulou em cima do Brett e o abraçou com força, deixando o velho totalmente sem graça. Depois, ela veio para cima de mim e me abraçou com força enquanto gritava palavrões.

É sério.

A Parkinson ficou doida.

A cena era tão cômica que não me importei com o abraço, mas pelo visto Brett achou isso uma ofensa, porque berrou:

"SRTA. PARKINSON, CONTENHA-SE!"

Ela parou o surto, mas continuou sorrindo alucinadamente, com um estranho brilho no olhar que a deixava totalmente diferente do seu normal.

"Desculpa, professor Brett." – ela falou, com um sorriso enorme.

Ele a olhou com desprezo e disse:

"Ao meio-dia nos reuniremos com o Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores para decidirmos como ficará a situação de cada um."

Foi a minha vez de sorrir. Eu tinha cumprido a missão com a Parkinson, agora Kingsley tinha que me colocar nas missões sérias. Até mesmo o Brett me elogiou. Quase surtei igual à Parkinson, mas me contive a tempo.

"Agora saiam, tenho muito o que fazer." – Brett nos dispensou com a sua delicadeza peculiar.

Uma vez fora da sala, ficamos parados, sorrindo, por motivos totalmente distintos.

"Obrigada, Potter." – falou, sorridente.

"Só fiz o meu trabalho, Parkinson." – respondi, sério – "Até mais, então." – falei, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível para ir comemorar.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Faltando quinze minutos para o meio-dia, cheguei ao Ministério. Estava tão eufórica que não aguentei esperar mais e saí, antes que enlouquecesse Draco e Zabini com meus gritos comemorativos.

Entrei no elevador e enquanto me dirigia ao Departamento dos Aurores, tentei me conter. Estava muito feliz, mas ainda tinha que manter a compostura, ou então alegariam insanidade mental e eu não poderia ser auror.

Assim, quando o elevador chegou ao Departamento, já estava séria, com a minha fantástica expressão de assassina de aluguel/mulher fatal que me é peculiar. Eu sei, sou um arraso.

"Boa tarde, Parkinson." – Kingsley Shacklebolt disse quando me viu.

"Boa tarde, Shacklebolt." – falei séria, contendo a vontade de abraçá-lo também. Sei que abraços são típicos da Grifinória, mas todo mundo tem seu dia de grifinório na vida. Aquele era o meu.

"Entre." – falou, gentil – "Harry e Brett já estão aqui."

Entramos na sala e percebi que o velho Brett estava evitando olhar para mim desde que o ataquei em sua sala mais cedo. Coitado, talvez nunca tinha sentido a pegada de uma mulher poderosa como eu. Ou talvez de mulher nenhuma...

"Sente-se, Parkinson." – Shacklebolt falou, oferecendo a cadeira ao lado do meu (nada/nem um pouco) querido professor, Potter.

"Gostaria de parabenizá-los." – o Chefe do Departamento falou, gentil como sempre – "Vocês realizaram tarefas bem difíceis com extrema dedicação e ótimos resultados."

"Embora a reação de alguns tenha sido um tanto exagerada." – o velho Brett falou, referindo-se a mim.

"Isso é irrelevante, Brett." – Shacklebolt disse – "O certo agora seria mandá-la, Pansy, para um estágio aqui no Departamento, com atividades internas e burocráticas, mas creio que não será possível."

"Por que não?" – falei, já ficando murcha. Era culpa daquele velho. Ele tinha feito fofoca.

"Nós temos notado movimentações estranhas entre os trouxas, alguns estão agindo de modo muito estranho, por isso decidimos investigar o caso mais de perto. E é aqui que os dois entram." – ele sorriu – "Por sua competência já demonstrada, decidimos dar a chefia desse missão a você, Harry."

"Quê? EU?" – disse, com a cara de pastel que lhe é peculiar.

"Sim." – o outro falou, sorrindo – "E Pansy será da sua equipe."

Foi divertido vê-lo passar da euforia à desgraça em menos de dois minutos.

"Por quê?"

"Pelo que vi nas observações ela é excelente em disfarces. Será muito útil na sua equipe. Além disso, você poderá chamar outros aurores para essa missão, além da Parkinson."

"E quando começaremos?" – perguntei mais animada, agora que Potter estava com raiva.

"Amanhã mesmo, por isso peço que você escolha sua equipe logo, Harry. Temos pressa em descobrir o que está havendo." – ele se levantou e esse era o sinal de que a reunião terminara – "Esteja amanhã com sua equipe e a Parkinson aqui, às oito horas da manhã e darei os outros detalhes."

Apertei a mão do Shacklebolt, olhei para Potter e Brett que estavam furiosos comigo e saí, sorrindo, mais feliz do que antes.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Fui para a minha sala com um misto de emoções. A mais presente era raiva, por ter que aturar a Parkinson por mais tempo e a outra era alegria, por enfim estar sendo auror.

Não demorou mais do que meia-hora para a lista com os nomes dos aurores ser escrita. Escolhi Hermione, primeiro, por nepotismo, segundo, porque ela era inteligente. O outro foi Rony, por nepotismo e coragem. Em seguida, optei por Megan, mais uma vez, nepotismo e ela era eficiente. O quinto escolhido foi Edward, um auror novato que era meio caladão e tinha cara de mau. Não sei porquê lembrei dele, mas precisava de seis pessoas na equipe, então, digamos que ele é o tapa-buraco. E, por último, Parkinson, porque o Kingsley me obrigou a tê-la na equipe.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Pontualmente às oito horas do dia seguinte, estávamos na sala de Kingsley. Logo vi meus parceiros de missão e não me assustei nem um pouco em ver Granger e Weasley por ali. Claro que o Potter ia chamá-los, afinal eram quase como gêmeos siameses.

Mas a loira baixinha e sorridente (possivelmente uma namorada do Cicatriz... eca) que estava próxima a ele eu não conhecia e muito menos o cara de cabelos castanhos, alto e musculoso mau humorado que estava afastado de todos nós.

"A nossa missão será em Londres." – Kingsley começou dizendo e, cara, fala sério, mas isso era bem óbvio, uma vez que todos somos bruxos ingleses e sempre quando há ataques o foco é Londres, dã! – "Vocês ficarão baseados em uma casa no centro da cidade. Preciso de dois aurores disfarçados no Ministério de lá, outros dois no Parlamento e os restantes na empresa Svenson que é especialista em tecnologias."

"Quando começaremos?" – Potter perguntou, carrancudo.

"Amanhã, uma vez que hoje vocês ficarão reunidos para discutir os mínimos detalhes de tudo que está acontecendo." – Shacklebolt disse, calmo – "E recomendo que se mudem hoje mesmo para a casa. É necessário que haja o mínimo de contato possível com o Mundo da Magia. Acreditamos que esse caso é bem delicado e qualquer passo errado pode complicar a situação. Agora, sugiro que vocês se reúnam para estudar o caso." – ele entregou uma pasta ao Potter e, lentamente, as pessoas foram saindo, até restarem somente eu, Shacklebolt e o Cicatriz.

"Harry, sugiro que você fique próximo à Pansy, já que ela ainda é uma auror estagiária e você é o professor dela."

"Tudo bem." – ele falou com um trincar de dentes que me deixou bem satisfeita. Se continuar assim, essa missão será bem divertida.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Passamos o dia reunidos e, por fim, decidimos que Mione e Edward iriam para o Ministério dos trouxas, Rony e Megan iam para o Parlamento e, por fim, eu e a Parkinson teríamos a empresa como destino.

Em seguida, dispensei o grupo para que todos arrumassem as malas e partissem para a casa que o Ministério nos destinou. Nosso novo lar.

Meu novo inferno.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Por volta das 21h, o grupo reuniu-se em volta da mesa da sala de jantar da casa.

Aliás, aquilo não era uma casa, era um casarão abandonado.

Eu, uma pessoa criada numa ampla Mansão ricamente decorada, tenho que viver com o proletariado, num barraco abandonado.

"Acho que devemos acertar os últimos detalhes." – Potter falou, fazendo com que todos calassem a boca.

"Também acho, Harry." – puxa-saco Granger disse, de maneira apressada, no tom sabe-tudo que lhe é peculiar – "Posso fazer feitiços em todos para a mudança de aparência."

"Pensei bem sobre esse assunto e prefiro que nossos disfarces sejam feitos à maneira não-mágica. Naquelas sacolas" – apontou para o meio da mesa, onde estavam pilhas de sacolas de plástico – "tem alguns itens que podem nos ajudar."

"Mas como será tudo, Potter? Nós chegaremos lá e assumiremos os cargos sem mais nem menos?" – Edward quis saber e me impressionei com sua agressividade. Já vi que seremos amigos.

"Rony e Megan serão assessores de dois ministros. Os assessores antigos demitiram-se de maneira inexplicável. Recomendo que não se falem em público, exceto se for necessário." – olhou para Edward e continuou – "Você e Hermione serão, respectivamente, o segurança e a secretária pessoal do Primeiro Ministro. Não é preciso dizer que devem fingir que não se conhecem."

Esperei que ele falasse o que eu seria, mas não houve nenhum ruído.

"E eu serei o quê?" – perguntei.

"Não sei, Parkinson. Ainda não pensei sobre isso." – falou, com raiva.

"Por que, Potter? Eu sou tão importante nessa missão como qualquer outro aqui."

"Ele sabe disso, Parkinson." – a Granger disse, conciliadora.

"Vocês podem ser irmãos gêmeos." – Weasley falou feliz, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo muito importante.

"Como é que é, Weasley?" – falei, com raiva.

"Vocês são parecidos... podem facilmente passarem por irmãos gêmeos que são especialistas em tecnologias."

"Certo, até parece." – falei, indignada.

"Isso pode funcionar." – Potter falou, pensativo – "É acho que é isso, então. Seremos o quê o Rony falou."

Só olhei para os dois com desprezo, mas nada disse.

Eles não iam conseguir me tirar do sério. Não mesmo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Logo após a reunião decidimos como seriam as transformações. Ficou decidido, após muita briga, que Rony e Edward, ficariam de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Mione e Megan teriam seus cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Por fim, eu e Parkinson teríamos o cabelo castanho e olhos azuis.

Todos ficaram diferentes no final da "transformação" e devo dizer que tive ótimas idéias. Essa missão vai ser um sucesso e no final serei aclamado em todo o Mundo Mágico.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Passava da meia-noite quando subi para meu quarto.

Vou confessar que... NÃO ESTAVA FELIZ!

Primeiro: ia ser tratada como irmã do Potter, como se fosse possível isso acontecer em alguma era.

Segundo: estava morando em um mausoléu.

Terceiro: estava com os cabelos castanhos claros e lentes de contato! Um terror! Eu, que sempre fui linda, agora tinha ficado uma perua completa.

E a culpa é do Potter.

Mas ele vai ver.

Vai MESMO!

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sei, gente, mais uma vez demorei um mês para postar. Nem sei se ainda terá leitores, mas minha vida está muito complicada aqui. Tenho ideias, mas tenho tanta coisa na cabeça que nem tenho forças para passar tudo para o computador. Peço desculpas e espero que ainda exista, pelo menos alguém, que me leia.

Desculpem eventuais erros de grafia, pontuação ou digitação. Este capítulo não foi betado, somente revisado rapidamente.

**Bruna Luiza Black, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy e Mara**... MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, queridas!!!! Agradeço o carinho e atenção! Espero que continuem lendo e gostando.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	4. Negação

**Capítulo 04 – Negação**

O despertador tocou exatamente às 06hs. Levantei um pouco tonta e saí do quarto, ainda sem saber o quê tinha atingido a minha cabeça naquela manhã, mas posso dizer que foi algo bem pesado, se considerar a dor na minha linda e perfeitamente simétrica cabecinha.

Ao entrar na cozinha sufoquei um grito de pavor quando vi um homem sem cabeça. Juro por Salazar que quase meu coração parou no momento em que o vi.

Depois, olhando melhor, vi que o tal homem tinha cabeça, mas estava oculta por causa da porta do armário, onde ele procurava algo. Percebi também que ele era totalmente suculento com aqueles músculos abdominais definidos. No momento em que abri a boca para perguntar quem era ele, a porta do armário foi fechada e não precisei mais de maiores informações.

"Potter." – falei com nojo de mim ao pensar que tinha cogitado a ideia de que ele era apreciável.

"Bom dia, Parkinson." – respondeu, ironicamente – "Não sabia que pessoas como você acordavam cedo."

"Vou ignorar, Potter, uma vez que você não sabe o quê pessoas como eu fazem." – falei, saindo para o meu quarto, porque se continuasse ali cometeria um 'chefecídio' e isso não ia ficar muito bem no meu currículo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Acordei bem cedo já com o objetivo de não ter o desprazer de vê-la, mas parece que o destino está me testando, porque para onde me viro vejo Pansy Parkinson na minha frente. E dessa vez ela estava na minha frente com uma camisola vermelha acima do joelho que me deixou um pouco perturbado.

Tá bom, MUITO perturbado.

Não pense que sou tarado, porque não sou mesmo. Como prova disso, fale com minhas duas últimas namoradas que, para falar a verdade, são as únicas que tive em toda a minha vida.

Talvez o grande problema seja o fato de ter me dedicado tanto ao trabalho que esqueci de namorar e agora quando vejo a Parkinson fico tendo pensamentos impróprios.

É, com certeza o problema é esse e nenhum mais.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Só saí do quarto novamente quando a Granger veio me chamar, avisando que o Potter estava me chamando ou então daria as instruções sem mim.

"Não tolerarei mais seus atrasos, Parkinson." – ele falou assim que me viu e sem esperar minha resposta, continuou – "Se acontecer algum problema ou se vocês quiserem se comunicar comigo, é só tocar a moeda que dei a cada um na noite passada. Eu saberei como encontrá-los e blá blá blá."

O blá blá blá fui eu quem disse, já que quando fico ouvindo muito o Potter falando me dá sono e depois de meia-hora tudo que escuto é isso: blablablablabla.

"PARKINSON!" – ele gritou, o que me acordou rapidinho dessa vez.

"Que é?"

"Vamos logo."

Olhei para os lados e vi que todos já tinham ido embora.

"Como nós iremos?" – perguntei a contragostoo quando vi que não íamos aparatar ou pela rede de flú.

"No meu carro." – falou e apontou para um mercedes preto que era muito parecido com o veículo que Draco usava. Uma coisa bem estranha se levarmos em conta que Potter é pobretão.

"Seria mais fácil ir pela lareira." – reclamei, enquanto sentava no confortável banco do carro.

"E seria também muito estranho que nós, pessoas normais, sem qualquer poder mágico, chegássemos assim em um local trouxa." – disse, grifando as palavras com raiva.

"Depois nós apagaríamos a memória de quem visse." – falei, só para chatear o Cicatriz.

"Já vi que você será muito importante para essa missão." – disse, cheio de ironia.

Não respondi, apenas sorri.

Ele ia ver a minha importância.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Chegamos à empresa e logo fomos recebidos pelo presidente, o Sr. Philip Svenson.

"Os irmãos Phelan." – disse quando nos viu – "Ouvi falar muito bem de vocês."

Claro que ouviu.

Só vamos dizer que alguns currículos e recomendações caíram do céu para a mesa do Sr. Svenson.

Depois de sentarmos, ele nos falou sobre a empresa, que trabalhava com tecnologias, tendo como foco principal computadores domésticos.

Fiquei um pouco impressionado quando a Parkinson respondeu às perguntas do homem sem titubear, como se realmente entedesse do que ele estava falando.

Após a pequena entrevista, satisfeito, o homem nos mostrou a sala em que ficaríamos e avisou que haveria uma reunião em uma hora.

Quando vi que ele já tinha ido, lacrei a porta com um feitiço silenciador e disse:

"Onde você aprendeu sobre tecnologia trouxa?"

"Poupe-me, Potter." – falou com um sorriso de lado que me deixou perturbado – "Eu não aprendi. Apenas estava lendo a mente dele."

"Como assim?" – perguntei meio abobalhado, por influência do que ela fez e do sorriso que ainda estava em seu rosto.

"Você sabe que todo sonserino consegue ler mentes. Nossos pais nos ensinavam, para evitar que o Lorde das Trevas nos pegassem desprevinidos. Sei ler e fechar minha mente muito bem, coisa que alguns de nós não dominam bem apesar da fama de heroi." – disse, cheia de veneno o que me causou uma palpitação no peito. De raiva, claro.

"Seus pais devem ser ótimos. Ensinando criancinhas a se comportarem como assassinos."

"Não fale mal dos meus pais, Potter." – falou, com raiva – "Você não gostaria que eu começasse a dizer algumas coisas sobre os seus."

Quando pensei em responder, ouvi leve batidas na porta e decidi deixar isso para depois. Tirei o feitiço e abri a porta.

"Pois não?" – perguntei à mulher de meia-idade parecendo assustada que entrou.

"O Sr. Svenson está chamando os senhores na sala de reuniões."

"E você, quem é?" – a Parkinson perguntou do seu jeito mal educado.

"Maggie Santini, a secretária." – falou, tímida.

"Obrigado, Maggie. Eu e minha irmã iremos agora mesmo." – falei, sorrindo.

A mulher deu um sorriso tímido/trêmulo e saiu quase correndo da sala.

"Quando você vai aprender a ser gentil, Parkinson?"

Ela deu um sorriso cínico e saiu.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Meus olhos estavam bem abertos durante a reunião, apesar de estar dormindo por dentro.

Fala sério!

Que reunião chata!

O tal Svenson apresentou os irmãos Phelan (eu e o Potter) para os outros e nos elogiou tanto que por alguns instantes fiquei emocionada, depois lembrei que o Shacklebolt tinha inventado várias qualificações para nós dois. Em seguida, o homem apresentou um tal Tom Augustini que me pareceu bem estranho.

Não me entenda errado. O cara é bonito: alto, cabelos bem cortados e negros, olhos escuros e com um sorriso que encantaria qualquer uma. Mas o problema começa por aí. O sorriso. Ele sorri, mas tem algo de maldoso no sorriso dele. Parece muito com um sorriso sonserino. Além disso, tenho a sensação de que o conheço de algum lugar. Algo nele é familiar para mim.

Passei o resto do dia tentando lembrar de onde conhecia o cara, por isso nem dei atenção às besteiras que o Potter dizia, porque, fala sério, não tô nem aí.

"PARKINSON!" – ele gritou, quando nós já estávamos no carro, de volta para casa.

"Ai que susto!" – falei, sentindo que meu coração ia pular para o lado de fora através do meu nariz – "Seu idiota!" – falei, dando um soco no braço do Potter – "Você" – soco – "poderia" – soco – "ter" – soco – "me" – soco – "matado" – soco - .

"Parkinson, para de me bater!" – ele dizia, tentando desviar dos socos que eu dava, ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia.

Posso dizer que enquanto batia no Potter percebi que aquele peitoral perfeito que admirei de manhã era verdadeiro? Parecia que eu estava batendo em uma madeira.

Isso só me fez ter vontade de bater com mais força.

"Ou você para com isso ou eu te suspendo."

Parei no mesmo minuto.

"Melhor assim." – falou com um ar de riso que fez meu coração dar um saltinho (com certeza foi consequência do esforço em socá-lo até a morte, estava infartando). – "Por que você passou o dia pensativa? Parkinson, vou logo avisando, se você continuar assim, será reprovada."

Mas que cara chato!

Tive vontade de batê-lo novamente, mas me contive.

"Aquele tal de Tom, eu o conheço." – falei.

"De onde?"

"Não sei, mas acho que ele é comensal."

"Os comensais não existem mais." – falou e de repente, olhou para mim – "Ou existem?"

"O quê você está insinuando, Potter?" – perguntei, com raiva.

"Parkinson, seja sincera. É muito estranho seu súbito interesse em fazer parte da equipe dos aurores. É do conhecimento de todos que sua família é de comensais."

"Potter, não fale do que você não sabe." – falei, com ódio – "Nunca fui comensal, mas sei que já vi aquele homem, ele está um pouco mudado, mas sei que vou descobrir quem ele é."

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e preferi calar, não adiantava discutir com ele.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

A semana passou sem nenhuma grande evolução.

Aliás, não tivemos evolução, uma vez que nada tinha sido descoberto até então.

Somente a Parkinson continuava afirmando que o tal Augustini era um comensal, coisa que não acreditei nem um pouco.

Era tarde de uma segunda-feira monótona em que eu estava de frente ao computador fingindo fazer coisas importantes que pessoas graduadas em sistemas de informação fazem (mas, na verdade, estava jogando paciência), quando percebi a ausência da Parkinson.

Nesses dias em que estávamos na empresa ela ficava em sua mesa fingindo que projetava coisas que pessoas inteligentes projetam (mas na verdade estava desenhando coisas sem sentido), só que nesse dia sua mesa estava intacta, como se a Parkinson nem tivesse aparecido ali, o que é impossível, uma vez que nós chegamos juntos, almoçamos juntos, saímos juntos e só não vamos ao banheiro juntos por motivos óbvios.

Com certeza ela aproveitou o rápido momento em que fui buscar umas pastas em outro setor para fugir.

Essa constatação causou dois efeitos em mim: raiva, porque ela me devia respeito, logo, era necessário que me avisasse quando fosse sair; e alegria, pois assim eu poderia tirá-la da missão.

Saí da sala e procurei no primeiro lugar óbvio, o banheiro. Sem êxito, fui para o refeitório, que naquela hora estava completamente vazio. Em seguida, fui de setor em setor, fingindo que estava conhecendo o lugar. Depois de quase uma hora procurando, encontrei a Parkinson no último andar, também conhecido como o andar da presidência.

Ela estava agachada atrás de um sofá que fica na recepção, o que me pareceu bem ridículo, já que não tinha ninguém ali.

"Parkinson." – falei, ficando na frente dela.

"Puxa vida, Potter!" – sussurrou com raiva – "Você quase me matou de susto."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – perguntei, cruzando os braços.

"Potter, fala baixo!" – sussurrou, puxando meu braço e me forçando a ficar agachado também – "Estou investigando."

"Ainda bem, Parkinson, ou então eu diria que você está doida."

"Muito engraçado, Potter." – falou com mais raiva – "Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas esse Augustini é o cara que procuramos."

"Como você pode saber disso? Viu algo suspeito?"

"Não, mas pensei muito e tudo se encaixa. Ele é um comensal. Quer dizer, um ex-comensal. E está envolvido com a Máfia Italiana."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Augustini, Potter! Augustini é italiano!" – falou como se fosse óbvio.

"E agora todos os italianos são mafiosos?" – perguntei, tentando segurar o riso.

"Pode ir rindo, mas você vai ver. Eu vi o Augustini e mais três homens italianos entrando na sala da vice-presidência. Só pode ter algo errado." – falou, com um olhar alucinado para a sala.

"Certo, Parkinson," – falei, levantando e puxando o braço dela, para que fizesse o mesmo – "já chega de investigação por hoje."

"Potter..."

"E nem comece, ou então considerarei isso insubordinação."

Com um grunhir de dentes, ela puxou o braço e saiu na frente, parecendo mais doida do que nunca.

Quando chegamos em casa, nos reunimos e, mais uma vez, não havia nenhuma novidade. Aproveitei a oportunidade e disse:

"Parkinson, que fique claro: não aturarei mais seus surtos."

"Do quê você está falando?"

"Todos vocês me devem respeito, sou o chefe dessa missão e devo ser informado dos passos que dão durante o expediente. E você, Parkinson, me deve respeito em dobro, uma vez que você ainda nem é formada na Escola de Aurores."

"Eu não o desrespeitei. Estava investigando..."

"Já falei que não há nada a ser investigado, Parkinson, e se você insistir nesse assunto, será suspensa."

Ela me olhou com raiva e eu conclui:

"Estão dispensados por hoje."

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Deitada, olhando para o teto e fingindo que não sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, fiquei pensando em como poderia desobedecer o Potter sem ele perceber. Já li todo o regulamento dos aurores e por isso achava quase impossível conseguir isso.

"Parkinson?" – ouvi alguém me chamando e ao olhar para o lado vi a tal Megan me encarando – "Eu sou a Megan Thomas."

"O que você quer?" – perguntei, enquanto sentava na cama e secava as lágrimas.

"O Harry só está nervoso, Pansy. Ele esperou muito tempo por essa missão e agora sente-se pressionado."

"E você é o quê dele? Advogada ou namorada?"

"Sou amiga dele e sei que, às vezes, o Harry pode ser bem firme, mas na maior parte do tempo ele é legal. Também entendo que vocês não se dão bem desde a infância em Hogwarts."

"Nós somos inimigos naturais. Sempre estivemos em lados opostos."

"Então você deve concordar que agora é difícil para os dois estarem juntos, do mesmo lado. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se entender." – sorriu e apertou a minha mão com delicadeza.

Apesar de odiar delicadeza e sorriso, retribui com um meio sorriso e ela disse:

"Por que você não sai um pouco? Vá visitar seus amigos."

Olhei para ela e então minha mente despertou. Amigos! Draco e Zabini! Eles sabem mexer no computador!

Pulei da cama com um sorriso de satisfação e disse:

"Valeu, Thomas. Você acabou de salvar a noite." – e saí correndo para a casa deles.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Aquela que eu vi saindo foi a Parkinson?" – Mione perguntou à Megan.

"Foi. Ela resolveu sair um pouquinho."

"Para onde ela foi?" – perguntei, estranhando.

"Não sei, Harry. Ela não me disse e também não nos deve satisfações, afinal, não estamos no horário do expediente."

Megan tinha ficado chateada com o modo que tratei a Parkinson. Mas Megan não sabe o que a nem-tão-adorável-ex-comensal já me fez passar.

"Espero que não tenha encorajado esses pensamentos que ela vem alimentando a respeito do tal Augustini." – falei com raiva, dando a conversa por encerrada.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Não acredito que a grande Pansy Parkinson vai, enfim, aprender a usar um computador!" – Draco falou, irônico.

"Não enche, Malfoy." – falei, com raiva, atenta ao que a Weasley me explicava com muita calma e paciência, já que o querido namorado dela (Draco) não teve delicadeza em me ensinar.

Ele ainda tentou atrapalhar a aula, mas a Weasley o mandou para o quarto e ele se fui, bufando de raiva.

Sabe, estou começando a achar que posso ser amiga da Weasley.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Megan, você pode chamar a Parkinson?" – pedi, quando todos começaram a se arrumar para sair.

Cinco minutos depois, Megan volta:

"Ela não está lá, Harry. Acho que não dormiu aqui."

Imediatamente comecei a pensar nela dançando em algum lugar de Londres com algum desconhecido e isso me deu raiva. MUITA raiva.

Não me pergunte porquê, estou tentando não cogitar a razão disso.

Parti para a Empresa, pensando que ela estaria lá, mas me enganei.

Já estava ficando realmente preocupado com a justificativa que daria ao Kingsley caso Parkinson aparecesse morta, quando a porta foi aberta e ela entrou.

"Bom dia, Potter." – disse, como se fosse normal o seu atraso.

"Onde você estava?"

"Potter, concordo que devo respeito ao meu superior, no caso, você. Mas somente durante o meu expediente que começa no momento em que chego no local de trabalho. Fora desse horário, faço da minha vida o que bem entendo, por isso não devo satisfações sobre o que fiz e onde estava." – falou, colocando o casaco na cadeira e sentando-se.

"Seu atraso será anotado." – avisei.

"Faça o que achar melhor." – disse, calma, ligando o computador, coisa que antes ela nem se dava ao trabalho.

Em seguida, começou a digitar algumas coisas e isso me deixou bastante preocupado. Parkinson tinha voltado mais estranha do que antes e isso não era uma coisa boa.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Discretamente, pois sentia o olhar do Potter sobre mim, abri o navegador da internet e fui ao site de buscas. Digitei o nome "Tom Augustini" e várias notícias apareceram na tela. Quase vibrei de emoção, mas me contive. Potter não poderia imaginar que eu continuava com a minha investigação.

Mentalmente prometi que recompensaria muito bem a Weasley. Passamos a noite inteira acordadas, enquanto ela me ensinava o básico sobre o computador e eu absorvia cada instrução dela como se fosse o ar necessário para a manutenção da minha vida.

Nossa, que profundo.

Voltei os olhos para a tela e li a primeira notícia a respeito do Augustini. Falava sobre alguma festa que ele tinha comparecido. As notícias seguintes não eram diferentes, falavam de festas e mulheres dele. Assim, fechei o navegador, apaguei o histórico, porque o Potter era capaz de ir ver o que eu tinha visitado e anotei num bloco que antes usava como bloco de desenho:

"Gosta de festas com celebridades trouxas.

Atração por mulheres loiras, altas. Na maioria, modelos.

Nada sobre família, formação ou antecedentes."

Fiquei olhando o papel durante algum tempo, tentando extrair algo dele, mas não consegui. Acabei desistindo dele quando ouvi:

"Parkinson." – Potter chamou – "Reunião no terceiro andar. Vamos."

Segui meu (nem um pouco) querido chefe e continuei fingindo que tinha desistido da investigação, quando ele descobrisse, eu já teria desvendado o caso, resolvido o assassinato da minha família e Potter vai se arrepender de ter me humilhado.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Gente, vocês estão entendendo? Nem eu sei se estou entendendo. Só sei que prometi ser rápida e cá estou eu, novamente, depois de um mês. Desculpem, mas não consigo ser rápida. Estou estudando para alguns concursos e quase não tenho ânimo para escrever, mas tentarei ser mais assídua!

Agradeço a **Loli**, **Bruna Luiza Black**, **Carolina Trujillo**, **Mara** e **ChunLi**! Valeu, garotas. Espero que continuem lendo e desculpem a demora.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**P.S.:** Eventuais erros, relevem. Esse capítulo não foi betado.


	5. Recusa

**Capítulo 05 – Recusa**

A reunião estava muito chata e eu tinha certeza que começaria a dormir a qualquer momento quando vi um pequeno bilhete na minha frente. Olhei para o Potter, mas o cara olhava atentamente para o homem que falava. Virei o rosto para o outro lado e vi Tom Augustini me fitando com um sorriso discreto.

Com o coração pulando, desdobrei o papel e li:

"Qual o seu nome?"

Discretamente, escrevi:

"_Edith Phelan_." – e dobrei novamente o papel.

Ele pegou o bilhete e muito disfarçadamente o leu, sorrindo quando viu o que estava lá. Minutos depois, recebi outro:

"_Acho que seu nome é outro._"

Meus olhos ficaram do tamanho de pratos. Ele sabia que eu não sou eu. Que eu sou outra. Estava ferrada.

Ia respondê-lo, quando a reunião acabou e as pessoas começaram a sair e não o vi mais.

E agora, o que vou fazer?

Não posso acreditar que mal comecei nisso e já vou ter que desistir.

Isso é uma droga.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Alguém conseguiu progredir?" – perguntei, desanimado.

"Harry, hoje mais um ministro foi afastado do cargo." – Mione falou, séria – "Ele é suspeito de desvio de dinheiro."

"E qual a sua opinião?" – perguntei.

"Ele sempre me pareceu digno, ao contrário dos muitos que vejo por lá. Para mim isso é uma forma de deixá-lo com a imagem suja. Talvez ele não quis participar de algo ilegal e agora inventaram isso."

"Então você tem certeza da inocência dele?"

"Absoluta, não, Harry, mas sei que isso acontecer é muito suspeito."

"Certo." – falei, com um suspiro, pois aquela informação não mudava nada – "Continue atenta, então. Alguém mais?"

"Potter, hoje, na reunião o tal Augustini falou comigo." – a Parkinson disse, sem nem dar tempo para respirar.

"Eu não vi."

"Ele me mandou esse bilhete." – ela disse, entregando-me um papel dobrado – "Acho que ele sabe quem eu sou."

Li o papel e falei:

"Ele pode achar que você parece com alguém."

"Claro. Comigo mesma."

"Parkinson, calma..."

"Potter, você não entende." – falou, nervosa – "Ele deve ter me reconhecido. Eu sou conhecida na sociedade mágica por causa da minha família. Se ele for um comensal da morte, ele sabe quem eu sou, uma vez que todos os comensais são da alta sociedade mágica."

"Você foi falar algo para ele? Continuou com aquela investigação ridícula?" – perguntei

"Não, Potter." – falou com um suspiro – "Eu estava sentada ao seu lado, lembra?"

Fiquei calado, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, mas sem ter nenhuma ideia, disse:

"Estão todos dispensados."

E assim, os outros saíram, ficando somente a Parkinson sentada no mesmo lugar.

"Não se preocupe, Parkinson. Tudo está sob controle."

"Não está, Potter." – ela me olhou e foi a primeira vez que vi aquela mulher com medo. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa, sempre arrogante e orgulhosa que olhava os outros do topo. Agora ela parecia apenas uma garota frágil que estava morrendo de medo.

"Parkinson..." – comecei a falar, mas parei quando ela se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Fui até o apartamento que dividia com Draco e Zabini, mas os dois tinham saído, por isso desci até o estacionamento e peguei meu carro. Ia para bem longe dali.

Andei por alguns minutos e o mais longe que andei foi até o bairro vizinho, onde entrei em um bar e comecei o processo de esquecimento de problemas.

"Um uísque." – falei para o barman.

Apesar de tudo, confesso que gosto muito de andar na noite trouxa. Sempre me divertia muito com Draco e Zabini, mas depois os dois começaram a namorar e me abandonaram, assim a diversão diminuiu bastante.

Mas naquela noite não queria diversão, somente esquecimento, por isso, depois da primeira dose pedi muitas outras, tantas que até esqueci o número exato. Saí do bar quando já estava quase amanhecendo, olhei para o carro e com pena de deixá-lo amassado caso batesse, resolvi voltar para casa a pé mesmo.

Quando entrei, tirei os sapatos e fui andando na pontinha do pé para que ninguém me visse, mas logo parei quando ouvi:

"Parkinson."

Era o Potter.

Virei meio cambaleante e disse:

"Olá, Potter."

"Malfoy e Zabini vieram aqui a sua procura. Disseram que você foi procurá-los, mas eles não estavam e o porteiro ficou preocupado quando a viu saindo em alta velocidade no carro."

"Onde eles estão?" – perguntei, olhando para a sala.

"Foram embora, mas já ligaram várias vezes." – Potter parecia nervoso – "Por que você tem que ser tão irresponsável?"

"Potter, eu não devo satisfações a você e nem a eles." – falei, com raiva.

"Eu poderia suspendê-la por ter saído assim." – ele disse.

"Você não é meu dono."

"Sou seu chefe e você me deve satisfações."

"Potter" – falei com os olhos ardendo de tanta vontade de chorar – "então me suspenda. Aliás, me expulse. Não me importo. De qualquer forma, essa missão está arruinada para mim, aquele Augustini sabe quem eu sou, então vou ser eliminada mesmo."

"Parkinson, ele não pode saber quem você é." – falou, com calma como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança – "Você era morena, agora está quase loira. A cor dos olhos está diferente."

"Ele sabe quem eu sou. Eu sei disso. E agora nunca vou resolver esse caso. Nunca vou ser auror. E tudo vai acabar." – falei, descontrolada, chorando desesperada o que só comprovava minha embriaguez, nunca faria isso na frente do Potter.

"Parkinson, acalme-se." – falou.

"Você não entende." – disse no auge do desespero – "Perdendo esse cargo no Ministério nunca poderei descobrir o que aconteceu realmente com meus pais e meu irmão."

"Certo." – ele pegou no meu braço e me levou até a cozinha – "Sente-se, Parkinson. Agora fale, o que sua família tem a ver com esse caso?"

"Nada e tudo. Tenho que passar nesse estágio, então preciso desse caso para ser auror. E preciso ser auror para desvendar o assassinato da minha família."

"O Ministério..."

"O Ministério acusou o Lorde das Trevas pelos crimes, mas sei que isso não foi obra dele. Quando notei a inércia do Ministério diante do caso contratei peritos trouxas para o exame dos corpos e eles precisaram a hora dos assassinatos. E tudo aconteceu no mesmo momento em que você derrotava Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Parkinson..." – ele falou com uma expressão de incredulidade que me fez interrompê-lo.

"Eu sei, Potter, você não acredita em mim. Ninguém nunca acreditou." – falei chorando ainda mais.

Chorei por tanto tempo que nem percebi o telefone tocando, o Potter atendendo e logo depois a chegada de Draco, Zabini, a Weasley e a Lovegood. Quando vi os dois ali, tão preocupados comigo, chorei mais, porque sabia que eles e até mesmo as namoradas malucas dos dois eram a minha única família.

A Weasley, que agora para mim é Gina, fez um café para mim, enquanto a Lovegood, agora Luna, me ajudou a tomar banho e a me vestir.

Quando voltei para a cozinha, um pouco mais recomposta, banhada e preparada para mais um dia de trabalho, tomei o café e somente depois falei:

"Onde está o Potter?"

"Foi trabalhar e disse que hoje você pode ter o dia de folga."

Dos meus olhos saíram chamas de ódio quando ouvi isso. Ele tinha encontrado a maneira perfeita para se livrar da minha presença.

"Muito obrigada pela ajuda." – falei, levantando – "Mas não posso faltar. Até mais." – e saí correndo, para que nenhum dos quatro pudesse me acertar com um feitiço paralisante.

Potter ia ter uma surpresa se pensou que é mais esperto do que eu.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Ainda estava impressionado com a atitude da Parkinson. O mais surpreendente de tudo era saber que ela tinha coração. Nunca pensei em vê-la tão humana.

E o pior era saber que tive vontade de abraçá-la e protegê-la!

Acho que estou enlouquecendo.

"Bom dia, _irmãozinho_." – ouvi quando a porta foi aberta e quase não acreditei ao vê-la entrando calmamente e sentando-se.

"Já está melhor?"

"Sim, obrigada." – falou no tom arrogante de sempre.

"Você tem o dia de folga." – insisti, porque ela ainda parecia bêbada.

"Não posso sumir ou então o Augustini vai pensar que conseguiu me amendrontar." – ela pensou e completou – "Ele até conseguiu, mas não precisamos dizer isso a ele."

Resolvi não insistir mais. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

O dia foi muito complicado. Nós tentamos desenvolver projetos, mas não conseguimos obter êxito, por isso Potter decidiu que ia pedir ajuda à Granger, ela saberia o que era para ser feito.

Saímos do prédio e andamos em direção ao carro ainda conversando sobre o tal projeto quando senti algo atingindo minha cabeça. Algo bem pesado, devo ressaltar.

Acordei na calçada e vi Potter me olhando preocupado.

"Parkinson? Você está me ouvindo?" – ele dizia alterado.

"Não, eu não estou ouvindo." – respondi grosseiramente.

"Já deve estar ótima se voltou a ser ignorante." – resmungou.

"Estou muito bem." – tentei sentar, mas gritei com a dor na cabeça.

"É, você está ótima." – disse e sem me pedir permissão me pegou nos braços.

Cuidadosamente, ele me deitou no banco traseiro e depois entrou no carro.

"Vamos ao Hospital. Você pode ter concussão ou algo pior."

"Potter, eu estou bem." – falei, apesar da dor que sentia ser fortíssima.

"Nós iremos mesmo assim."

Minutos depois chegamos ao Hospital e após uma sessão de perguntas idiotas e exames apalpadores, o médico constatou que eu não tinha nada de grave. Fui liberada com uma cartela de um remédio chamado tylenol.

Sim, até parece que eu vou tomar remédio trouxa.

"Você já tomou, Parkinson. Não lembra que o médico aplicou uma injeção?" – Potter falou sorrindo.

Nem respondi, estava tão cansada que fechei meus olhos e quando os abri novamente já estava deitada na minha cama, na base dos Aurores. Potter não estava lá, só Draco e Zabini.

"O quê houve?" – perguntei, sentindo o peso de um hipogrifo na minha cabeça.

"Uma placa de propaganda trouxa caiu na sua cabeça." – Zabine disse, preocupado.

"Mas sua cabeça é tão dura que a placa foi repartida ao meio." – Draco concluiu sarcasticamente e isso me deu vontade de rir, mas logo desisti quando a dor piorou.

"E onde está o Potter? Creio que adorou meu estado moribundo..."

"Está lá na sala com a Luna e a Gina. Ele parecia realmente perturbado quando nos avisou que você estava desacordada." – Zabini defendeu.

"Não me diga que você e o Potter estão tendo um caso." – Draco disse com desgosto – "Seria uma vergonha para a Sonserina."

"Não diga besteiras, Malfoy." – falei com raiva – "Eu nem mesmo suporto a presença dele."

Antes que ele pudesse retrucar a porta foi aberta e Gina entrou, seguida de Luna e Shacklebolt.

"Boa noite, Parkinson." – o auror chefe disse, gentil e tive medo, porque a presença dele poderia significar minha demissão/reprovação.

"Boa noite."

"Bem, estamos indo embora, Pansy." – Gina falou com um sorriso, empurrando os outros para nos dar privacidade – "Amanhã voltaremos."

Ele esperou a porta ser fechada e disse:

"Então, como se sente?"

"Bem, muito bem, senhor." – falei, tentando levantar o que me causou uma dor nauseante e talvez uma careta muito horrorosa, pois logo ele se aproximou e me ajudou a sentar novamente.

"Não se esforce. Harry me contou sobre o acidente e resolvi ver como você está." – ele sorriu e completou – "Pansy, você sabe que ainda é estudante..."

"Sim, mas por favor, não me tire da missão." – implorei.

"O acidente de hoje me fez repensar o fato de uma estudante estar numa missão desse porte. Se algo acontecer com você, o Ministério será o responsável. Nós teremos que dar alguma explicação a sua família."

"Não se preocupe." – falei, apressadamente, sentindo meus olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas – "Não tenho família. Meus pais e meu irmão estão mortos e não tenho tios e nem avós. Por favor, Shacklebolt, não me dispense." – implorei de uma maneira que nunca fiz antes.

Aliás, era a primeira vez que implorava tanto por algo.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

"Tudo bem, Pansy, mas tenha cuidado."

Sorri como agradecimento e ele logo se foi.

Preciso me recuperar o mais rápido possível ou a única oportunidade de saber o que aconteceu a minha família será desperdiçada.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Durante a noite não conseguia conciliar o sono. A lembrança da placa caindo em cima dela voltava à minha mente a cada cinco minutos, por isso, sem saber exatamente a razão, saí em direção ao quarto da Parkinson.

Hesitei durante alguns segundos, mas depois me decidi. Abri a porta devagar e a encontrei dormindo calmamente. No rosto, mesmo num quarto escuro, conseguia perceber as escoriações consequência dos estilhaços da placa.

Ela parecia tão frágil ali, tão diferente da cara de buldogue dos tempos de Hogwarts que até quis me entregar para Voldemort.

Percebi que meu coração batia descompassadamente ao observá-la, por isso saí quase correndo do quarto, tinha certeza que estava louco.

Afinal como meu coração poderia ficar acelerado ao olhar para ela?

Ou estava louco ou tinha alguma doença cardíaca grave.

Nem cogito a hipótese de ter me apaixonado pela Parkinson.

Isso é quase uma blasfêmia! Uma insanidade!

Socorro! Preciso de um hospício!

**#**

**E a culpa do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora: **Como prometido, dessa vez apareci mais rápido! Pena que a maioria dos leitores desistiu de mim. Nem por um minuto, diante de todas as adversidades que encontrei nesses últimos meses desisti de vocês. Mas agradeço, do fundo do meu coração, à **Loli **por ainda acreditar na minha fanfic e continuar lendo.

O próximo capítulo virá rápido também e creio que só faltam, no máximo, cinco capítulos para o final.

Bem, espero que goste, Loli e muito obrigada pela consideração.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**P.S.: Esse capítulo, mais uma vez, não foi betado, apenas revisado rapidamente. Quando ver um erro de gramática/ortografia/digitação, olhe para o céu e respire fundo três vezes, depois continue a leitura!HaHaHa Obrigada! =]**


	6. Ciúme

**Capítulo 06 – Ciúme**

O trasgo adormecido ainda descansava sobre minha cabeça quando acordei na manhã seguinte.

Tylenol é uma piada, se você quer saber minha opinião, por isso, saí da cama e peguei um frasco com poção para dor de cabeça.

Em poucos minutos o trasgo adormecido estava sentado e não mais deitado, o que logo me permitiu sair do quarto em busca de algum ser vivo igual a mim.

Procurei muito, mas tudo que encontrei foi o Potter, na cozinha, fazendo o café.

"Bom dia." – falei só por falar, já que sou muito educada.

"Bom dia, Parkinson." – falou, sem se virar – "Como está se sentindo?"

"Minha cabeça ainda dói." – peguei o jornal trouxa em cima da mesa e comecei a lê-lo.

"Tomou o remédio que o médico prescreveu?"

"Potter, remédio de trouxa não serve." – falei, enquanto lia as notícias de sempre, assassinatos, roubos, corrupção e blablabla – "Tomei uma poção."

Ele se calou e achei melhor assim, já que vi uma notícia bastante inusitada. Era a reportagem sobre a placa eletrônica que tinha me atingido, mas lá só dizia que "uma pessoa não identificada" foi atingida "sem maiores danos".

Espera...

E minha pobre cabeça? Não tinha sido atingida? Não tinha sido quase partida ao meio? Por acaso eu não tive um traumatismo craniano? Por acaso não levei dez pontos? E tudo a sangue frio ? E no final só me receitaram uma porcaria chamada tylenol?

"Potter, você viu isso?" – perguntei, colocando-lhe o jornal nas fuças, já que ele é míope e precisa de uma ajudinha.

"Ai, Parkinson! Vi sim! Fui eu quem deu essas informações."

"Você enlouqueceu? Aqui diz que a "pessoa não identificada" não foi atingida. Como assim?" – perguntei confusa e irritada.

"Parkinson, se alguém está querendo atingi-la, é melhor que você não tenha sido identificada e depois, foram ordens do Kingsley."

"E vocês não pensaram que o Augustini pode tentar contra a minha vida outra vez?"

"Ninguém realmente tem provas que foi ele." – Potter disse calmamente enquanto colocava na mesa a garrafa do café, xícaras e talheres.

"E qual a sua explicação? A placa caiu do nada?"

"Segundo os policiais, a placa já era velha e os ferros que fixavam-na à parede estavam enferrujados. Então, podemos concluir que a culpa pelo acidente é da ferrugem."

Olhei bem para ele e disse, com a voz trêmula de raiva:

"Você sabe que não foi a ferrugem, não sabe, Potter?"

Nossos olhares ficaram presos um no outro por segundos, até que ele quebrou o contato ao virar as costas e dizer:

"Eu não sei de nada, Parkinson."

Foi o bastante para que eu saísse dali. Não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha dito isso. Já vi que é impossível uma relação amigável entre Potter e eu.

Saí da casa com o firme propósito de não voltar mais.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Ouvi a porta da frente bater com força e, chateado, sentei na cadeira mais próxima.

Novamente conseguira magoá-la.

E era muito estranho saber que me isso me incomodava.

Kingsley tinha preparado aquela reportagem com o objetivo de desestimular o agressor da Parkinson, mas eu sabia que o efeito seria o contrário. Ao ver que não conseguiu machucá-la mortalmente, ele tentaria de novo, até alcançar seu objetivo.

Por isso, agora ficarei com os olhos colados na Parkinson e para isso é melhor que ela pense que eu não me importo. Assim, será mais fácil.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Não, Pansy, você não pode desistir!" – a Weasley falou, revoltada.

"Eu já desisti, Weasley." – falei, cansada – "O Potter não se importa comigo."

"E desde quando a opinião do Harry sobre você é importante?"

"Não é importante."

"Então por que agora você ficou tão chateada? Você sempre agiu como se ele nem existisse!"

A Weasley tinha razão. O Potter não significa nada para mim, logo sua opinião também não deve significar.

"Você está certa."

Ela sorriu e então me abraçou, o que quase me fez gritar, odeio essa mania grifinória de abraçar os outros.

"Não desista, Pansy. Eu acredito em você."

Preferi não falar nada, porque ia matá-la se continuasse a falar essas coisas melosas que me dão vontade de chorar.

"Ta bom, Weasley." – falei, afastando-me delicadamente – "Agora vou embora, ta?"

"Certo, Pansy. Boa sorte, então!" – ela disse, quando tentou me abraçar de novo e eu saí correndo.

Mas que droga!

Por que o Draco tinha que arranjar uma namorada tão legal?

Ela me faz querer ser boa, coisa que não quero mesmo!

Preciso ir para a Base e saber se houve alguma novidade enquanto estive fora.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"E então, Potter, alguma novidade?" - ela perguntou quando entrou na cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse saído querendo me matar.

"Nenhuma. Mione, Rony ainda não voltaram da ronda. Megan e Edward já voltaram, mas não tinham novidades." - peguei o envelope pardo que estava na mesa e disse - "Isso chegou logo que você saiu."

Tentei disfarçar a curiosidade enquanto ela lia a carta e sorria.

"Muito bem."

"É do Augustini, não é?" - falei tentando controlar a vontade de rasgar a carta inteira.

"Não interessa, Potter." - disse, tentando esconder a carta.

Confesso que não sei o quê passou na minha cabeça naquela hora, mas só posso dizer que levantei da cadeira e, determinado, avancei na direção da Parkinson, tentando, a todo custo, arrancar a carta que ela escondia nas costas.

Depois de cercá-la por todos os lados, como um ótimo apanhador, consegui arrancar a carta das mãos dela e a cada palavra que lia me dava vontade de socar o cretino Augustini.

"Você está proibida de ir." - falei, ao terminar, entregando-lhe a carta.

"Potter, você não é meu pai!" - gritou com raiva.

"Mas sou seu chefe e professor. Assim, tenho dupla autoridade." - sorri e completei - "Você não vai."

"Eu vou sim!" - teimou, parecendo uma garotinha irritante.

"Não vai. Se for, estará suspensa." - falei, enquanto sentava novamente e pegava os pergaminhos que estivera lendo antes da chegada dela.

Ela saiu com raiva, resmungando e eu fingi que não estava ouvindo.

**# **

**E a culpa é do Ministério**

**#**

Esperei que o barulho na sala diminuísse.

Quando a televisão foi desligada, abri os olhos e esperei que as portas dos quartos fossem fechadas, como sempre acontecia à noite.

Cinco minutos depois eu estava de pé, empunhando a varinha, disse:

"_Lumus_."

Ok, eu sei que o quarto tem luz trouxa, mas, veja bem, eu também já percebi que o Potter estava me filmando. Não duvidaria nadinha se ele estivesse me esperando do lado de fora da porta, por isso evitei esse encontro e saí pela janela, como uma adolescente fugitiva.

Devo acrescentar que saí com dificuldade, uma vez que é bem difícil pular de uma janela com um tubinho preto.

Vou lembrar desse detalhe na próxima missão.

Também precisarei lembrar que usar salto agulha quando é necessário correr não é muito adequado.

Caramba, meus pés ficaram totalmente doloridos depois do primeiro metro de corrida, além disso o salto acabou quebrando e só posso dizer que tudo isso era um prenúncio do que estava por vir.

Depois de séculos, cheguei na tal Boate que o Augustini me disse para ir. A essa altura eu já estava cansada e com sono, pensei em desistir, mas não deu tempo, porque Tom Augustini me achou e veio, todo sorridente, dizendo:

"Edith! Que prazer!"

"Olá, Tom, como vai?" - falei, séria, tentando disfarçar o pavor que sentia.

"Estou ótimo!" - ele começou a falar e depois disso, foi me mostrar a boate e me apresentou a alguns amigos dele e eu não estava entendendo nada, afinal aquele cara tinha tentando me matar e agora estava todo feliz em me ver viva.

Comecei a perceber que ele estava todo galanteador e segurei o riso. Até parece que vou namorar esse cara! Ele não é feio, pelo contrário, é bem charmoso, apesar de ser uns dez anos mais velho que eu, mas não estou interessada em namorar possíveis psicopatas.

Também notei que Augustini estava tentando me deixar bêbada, se levarmos em conta, que a cada cinco minutos ele levantava e ia buscar um novo copo com whisky para mim.

E fui numa dessas saídas dele da mesa que tive o maior susto da noite quando vi Harry Potter sentando na minha frente.

Ele estava com ódio, pude perceber pelos olhos verdes que chispavam e pareciam duas fendas.

Quando o Potter ia começar o sermão, meu acompanhante voltou e quase o beijei em agradecimento.

"Ora, boa noite, Edwin! Então, você resolveu se juntar a nós!" - Augustini falou, alegremente, agora pude perceber que ele estava meio bêbado.

"Na verdade, Tom, estava dançando e vi minha irmã sozinha aqui. Ela não tinha me dito que viria aqui."

"Eu avisei, você não lembra?" - falei, tentando ficar calma, pois tinha certeza que ele ia me matar a qualquer momento."

"Não sabia que Edith precisava da sua autorização para sair." - Augustini disse em tom sarcástico que só piorou o olhar assassino do Potter.

"É óbvio que ela não precisa da minha autorização." - sorriu e levantou - "Mas se me permite, preciso falar com minha irmãzinha em particular." - ele agarrou meu braço e me puxou - "Com licença."

Agora nós estamos passando pelas pessoas que dançam, a procura de um local ermo para que Potter possa me matar em paz.

Ah, pronto, achamos.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Potter, solta o meu braço." - ela tentava dizer, enquanto eu a puxava para perto, mesmo que o lugar fosse escuro e sem ninguém.

Larguei o braço dela com força e então Parkinson afastou-se e cruzou os braços de frente ao peito.

"E então?" - disse, atrevida, que só me deu mais raiva.

"Você me desobedeceu, Parkinson." - falei, tentando ficar calmo.

"Eu estava investigando, Potter."

"Então, você me desobedeceu duas vezes. Já mandei você desistir dessa ideia de investigação por conta própria, depois exigi que não fosse ao encontro do Augustini."

"Você não manda em mim."

"Mando sim." - falei, com raiva.

"Olha, não me importa. Eu continuarei aqui, não importa o que você vai dizer."

"Então, eu ficarei com vocês." - falei, decidido.

"Problema seu." - disse e saiu em direção à multidão, me deixando sozinho e com mais raiva do que antes.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Ainda bem que você voltou, querida!' - Augustini disse, completamente bêbado - "Vamos dançar!" - e saiu me puxando na direção dos outros que estavam na pista de dança.

Durante a dança tentei arrancar alguma coisa do homem, mas fala sério, que cara chato! Só fala de computador e bolsa de valores! Merlin, estava quase estupourando o infeliz quando olhei para a mesa e vi o Potter nos observando e fazendo sinais para que parasse de dançar.

Ele já deveria saber que isso só me dá vontade de fazer o contrário, por isso, colei meu corpo com o do bebum mais próximo e iniciei uma dança sensual mais parecida com um ritual de acasalamento. O Augustini ficou bem animadinho, se levarmos em consideração o beijo que ele me deu logo quando a dança acabou.

Quando o beijo terminou, olhei para a mesa e tudo que vi foi o Potter indo embora soltando fogo pelos ouvidos.

Agora sim estou acabada.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Quando cheguei na Base ela ainda não tinha voltado. Possivelmente ainda estaria com o tal Augustini, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê!

Sentia um fogo no peito, uma vontade insana de sair quebrando tudo pela frente, mas me contive.

Não poderia ser verdade que eu estava com ciúme da Parkinson.

Quero dizer, é a Pansy Parkinson! A cara de buldogue! A sonserina que quis me entregar ao Voldemort! Como eu poderia estar apaixonado por ela?

Isso só pode ser uma doença mental. Eu sabia que aqueles anos morando no armário embaixo da escada na casa dos Dursley ainda ia me trazer consequências.

Fui para a cozinha e procurei a bebida mais forte possível. Depois de horas procurando só encontrei leite! Pelo amor de Deus! Nós somos maiores de idade e só temos leite em casa, que coisa ridícula!

Peguei a caixa de leite mesmo assim e bebi vários copos, pensando na minha vida infeliz e ridícula. Quer dizer, eu sempre quis auror! e agora eu sou! Mas olha que engraçado: na primeira missão eu me apaixono pela minha maior inimiga!

É uma coisa tão ridícula que comecei a rir descontroladamente, mais um sinal de que minha mente não está em ordem.

Quando me acalmei vi que não estava sozinho: Pansy tinha chegado, talvez atraída pelas minhas risadas descontroladas, foi para a cozinha e agora me olhava assustada.

"Você está bem, Potter?"

Não respondi. Apenas fiquei observando o rosto dela, como nunca fizera antes, entendendo todos os sentimentos dos últimos meses.

"Você bebeu?" - ela perguntou, olhando para o copo que estava em cima da mesa e isso me deu vontade de rir, mas não o fiz, porque, valendo-me dessa desculpa, levantei. Andei lentamente até o lugar em que ela estava, sem desviar o olhar do seu rosto e então, sem pensar, nem por um instante, nas consequências, colei seu corpo ao meu e, beije-lhe os lábios.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Nota da Autora: Oie! Ah meu God! Querem me matar? Mas eu adogo terminar capítulos assim! HiHiHi Espero que gostem e desculpem a demora!

Perdoem também os erros, escrevi isso no wordpad na maior pressa! Agradeço todos os comentários!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	7. Barganha

**Capítulo 7 – Barganha**

Como assim o Potter estava me beijando?

Precisava empurrá-lo para longe e esbofetear aquela cara dele até sangrar, mas não conseguia. Não sei se era pela estranha sensação de êxtase que sentia com aqueles braços fortes me apertando ou se tudo era resultado de anos sem um relacionamento amoroso.

Só posso dizer que o negócio estava bom e nenhum dos dois dava sinais de que ia parar tão cedo.

Até que o barulho de uma porta abrindo e fechando me despertou e assim tive forças para me afastar dos braços do Potter.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca, o que não ajudou na minha resolução de fugir para bem longe daquele... daquele... tarado!

"Um barulho... uma porta... você ouviu?" – perguntei ainda ofegante.

"Não ouvi nada." – falou, aproximando-se perigosamente com um olhar de predador que me deixou sem fôlego.

Pelo amor de Merlin! Alguém me mata!

"Potter, para!" – falei, correndo para longe – "Isso é assédio sexual!"

"Há alguns minutos você não estava reclamando..." – falou, ainda se aproximando.

"Olha..." – falei, procurando ser um pouco sensata – "Você é meu professor e deve existir alguma norma que impeça esse seu ataque sexual contra mim. Além do mais, você me pegou desprevenida antes, por isso não pude responder do jeito que você merece."

"E qual é o jeito?" – perguntei com um sorriso sarcástico que quase fez minhas pernas tremerem. QUASE!

"Esse." – dei-lhe um chute na canela e devo dizer que apesar de infantil, foi bem eficaz. Potter se contorceu de dor e então consegui me afastar – "Boa noite, Potter." – saí rapidamente, trancando a porta do quarto ao passar, afinal ele poderia se recuperar do golpe logo e isso poderia acabar muito mal.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Acordei bem satisfeito na manhã seguinte, apesar de ainda sentir uma leve dor no local em que ela tinha golpeado através de um chute com aquele sapato monstruoso.

Mas logo afastei esses pensamentos e levantei indo alegremente para a cozinha onde todos, inclusive a Parkinson, estavam, já tomando café da manhã.

"Bom dia." – cumprimentei todos, mas meus olhos estavam fixos nela que nessa manhã estava particularmente interessante trajando um pijama de flanela.

"Então, Harry, o quê vamos fazer hoje?" – Mione perguntou.

"Nada. Hoje é domingo." – e eu estou muito feliz.

"Temos uma folga? Cara, nem acredito!" – Rony exclamou alegre.

"Sim, vocês têm o dia de folga." – e então olhei para Parkinson que já falava animada com Megan – "Menos você."

"Por quê?" – perguntou tão indignada que me deu vontade de rir.

"Ontem você saiu da Base, contrariando a ordem direta do seu superior e também do seu professor que, por sorte, ambos são a mesma pessoa: eu." – sorri maldosamente e pude ver as chamas nos olhos dela.

"Então, agora você me manterá prisioneira?"

Para mim a ideia não era ruim, mas não era decoroso falar isso em voz alta.

"Não. Você não está algemada, nem usa bolas de ferro nos pés, além disso, não coloquei grades na sua janela e pelo que vejo você está transitando normalmente por toda a área da casa..."

Ela grunhiu de ódio e saiu da mesa, soltando fogo pelas ventas. Megan foi falar com ela, enquanto eu sorria secretamente e Rony e Mione combinavam um passeio pelo parque.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Peguei minha varinha e saí na direção da cozinha, pronta para exterminar o Potter da face da Terra quando Megan me alcançou e disse:

"Você não pode fazer isso. Lembre-se da sua missão."

Então eu lembrei.

Lembrei dos corpos dos meus pais e do meu irmão, encontrados em meio aos escombros do que um dia fora nossa Mansão. Conseguia lembrar perfeitamente da expressão de choque que os olhos abertos e sem vida tinham registrado pela última vez.

Não podia matar o Potter, porque ainda precisava descobrir o autor dos assassinatos, mas depois poderia pegar aquele testa - rachada e esmagar a cara dele no chão.

"Tem razão, Megan." – falei, abaixando a varinha.

"O melhor é que obedeça ao Harry, Pansy. Ele é nosso chefe afinal e devemos respeito. Depois, quando tudo isso acabar, então você pode atacá-lo do jeito que quiser, mas agora, concentre-se."

Aceitei o conselho dela e voltei para o quarto, não tinha terminado de comer, mas só de ver a cara do Potter minha fome tinha passado.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Tem certeza que não quer ir também?" – Megan perguntou, preocupada, olhando para mim.

"Absoluta." – sorri para ela – "Preciso ficar de olho na Parkinson."

"Tudo bem, mas, por favor, Harry, não implique muito, certo? Você sabe como sonserinos podem ser explosivos e Pansy já está no limite."

"Eu não tenho medo dela." – sorri para Megan e a empurrei levemente na direção de Rony e Mione – "Agora vão logo ou perderão o filme."

"Certo, mas lembre-se do que eu falei!" – Megan gritou, antes que Rony puxasse seu braço e os três pudessem ir logo ao cinema.

Sorri maleficamente com o fato de que eu e Pansy estávamos a sós, já que Edward também saíra mais cedo, sem dizer qual seria o seu paradeiro.

Não pense que sou tarado, porque não sou mesmo. Mas a verdade é que a última pessoa com quem namorei foi a Gina e isso aconteceu há muito tempo! Então entenda que a situação estava crítica.

Também não imagine que só queria me aproveitar dela. Primeiro, porque sei que Pansy não é uma santa virginal, a fama que ela tinha em Hogwarts era outra. E, segundo, eu realmente estou apaixonado. O que é uma droga, mas prefiro esquecer essa parte por enquanto, porque sei que mais tarde haverá conseqüências.

Não demorou muito para que ela aparecesse. Foi logo quando a porta se fechou e pelo visto pensara que eu também tinha ido ao cinema, já que sua expressão de desgosto era bem perceptível.

"Pensando em ir a algum lugar?" – falei sorridente.

"Pensei que você tinha ido com eles." – falou cruzando os braços de frente ao corpo – "Afinal, vocês são o trio maravilha."

"Precisei ficar aqui..." – falei andando lentamente na sua direção – "Afinal, você é minha prisioneira."

"Potter, você está querendo levar outro chute?" – falou, afastando-se a cada passo que eu avançava.

"Garanto que você não fará mais isso." – falei, colando o corpo dela no meu e juntando nossos lábios em um beijo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Caramba, ele estava fazendo isso de novo! Beijada duas vezes pelo Potter em menos de 24 horas. Ele estava me atacando sexualmente e o pior é que eu estava gostando, por mais que tentasse resistir.

Tentei chutá-lo em partes estratégicas, mas logo ele me imobilizou, prendendo meu corpo na parede e me deixando totalmente sem alternativa a não ser me render àquele momento.

E só vamos dizer que eu estava bem rendida quando a campainha soou e nós nos separamos rapidamente.

"Droga!" – o Potter praguejou bem alto, enquanto a campainha voltava a soar.

"Quem pode ser?" – falei um pouco ofegante tentando parecer um pouco apresentável para o visitante inoportuno.

Fui até a porta e quase morri de susto quando vi Draco, Blaise, Gina e Luna olhando para mim.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Revirei as panelas com o máximo de barulho possível, somente para expressar meu desagrado com aquelas visitas.

Sinceramente gosto da Luna e da Gina, mas elas atrapalharam um momento que, certamente, não poderá acontecer tão cedo novamente.

"Está tudo bem aqui, Harry?" – Luna perguntou calmamente, enquanto eu açoitava uma pobre chaleira indefesa.

"Está, Luna." – sorri para ela – "Só estou tentando esquentar água para o café."

"Mas batendo na chaleira desse jeito, não resolverá." – ela tomou o objeto das minhas mãos – "Nós estamos atrapalhando vocês?" – perguntou do seu jeito sempre direto.

"Não..." – falei, um pouco sem jeito – "O quê vocês poderiam estar atrapalhando?"

"Tive a leve impressão que você e Pansy estavam fazendo algo muito importante antes de chegarmos." – ela olhou para mim e sorriu – "Deve ser só impressão."

"Com certeza." – devolvi o sorriso da melhor maneira possível.

"Nós viemos aqui porque temos uma novidade." – Luna falou sorridente.

"Nós quem? Você e Zabini?"

"Nós todos." – Gina disse da porta e sorriu para mim, o mesmo sorriso que durante muito tempo me deixou perturbado – "A verdade é que eu e Draco vamos casar, assim como Luna e Zabini."

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Não acredito que vocês vão casar!" – falei entre espantada e alegre – "Elas estão grávidas?" – disse de brincadeira e soltei uma risada, mas quando percebi que nenhum dos dois tinha rido, parei – "Não acredito! Elas estão grávidas?"

"Estão." – Draco disse meio sem jeito – "Gina está com um mês de gestação."

"A Luna está com três meses." – Blaise falou sorridente.

"Por isso o casamento será daqui a um mês." – Draco falou – "Para que ninguém tenha tempo de fazer as contas quando os bebês nascerem."

"Merlin, vocês dois são idiotas." – revirei os olhos – "Como deixaram isso acontecer?"

"Não importa, Pansy. Já aconteceu e nós realmente estamos felizes. Não viemos aqui para escutar sermão." – Draco falou com seu jeito arrogante habitual.

"É verdade. Nós viemos aqui porque queremos que você seja a madrinha. Já que a cerimônia será dupla e nós só temos uma amiga mesmo..." – ele sorriu – "Então... aceita?"

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Olhei para Gina e senti um aperto no peito ao pensar que ela ia casar com outro e que, pior ainda, o outro era o Malfoy. E ela estava grávida dele.

"Nós viemos aqui para fazer um pedido, Harry." – ela falou sorridente, sem perceber que eu estava totalmente petrificado – "Você pode ser nosso padrinho? Meu e da Luna?"

Minha relação com a Gina acabou de comum acordo, mas isso não significava que eu tinha deixado de amá-la, por isso fiquei sem responder, até que Luna disse:

"Harry, você está bem?"

"Luna, é melhor chamar alguém. Ele parece um pouco verde..."

Pisquei rapidamente e logo me recompus.

"Não precisa. Eu estou bem."– sorri e completei – "E claro que ficarei muito feliz em ser padrinho de vocês duas."

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Claro que aceito." – sorri para meus amigos e me senti feliz em vê-los tão alegres com a perspectiva de casamento e filhos – "Quem será meu par?"

"Bem..." – Zabini começou sem jeito.

"Nem tudo é perfeito, Pansy. E eu preferia que não fosse ele, mas Gina insistiu e bem... é o Potter."

Logo meu sorriso se desfez. É claro que o Cicatriz tinha que estar lá para me deixar com raiva.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Sorrimos para os quatro, antes que eles dessem um último aceno e partissem nos carros. Fechei a porta e olhei para a Parkinson.

"Você ficou estranho." – ela disse enquanto observava meu rosto atentamente.

"Não é nada, só estou um pouco cansado." – falei indo para o quarto, deixando a Parkinson totalmente confusa.

E eu não posso culpá-la, afinal há uma hora estava bem interessado em ficar sozinho com ela. Mas não posso evitar. Esse casamento da Gina com o Malfoy mexeu comigo, porque, talvez, em alguma parte do meu cérebro, ainda tivesse esperanças de um futuro com ela. Agora acabou totalmente.

É melhor que pare de ficar com a Parkinson agora, quando sei que não trará tantas conseqüências do que depois quando o estrago já tiver acontecido.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Bom dia." – falei no dia seguinte quando encontrei Potter sentado na mesa da cozinha.

"Olha isso." – ele disse bruscamente, jogando um jornal para mim.

Ao olhar para o conteúdo da página quase desmaiei. Tinha uma foto. Uma foto da noite de sábado, em que eu estava beijando o Augustini.

Ai Merlinzinho!

Abaixei o jornal e olhei para o Potter que me fitava com uma expressão de fúria.

"Talvez ninguém tenha visto." – falei esperançosa.

"Isso é irrelevante." – falou com raiva – "Você colocou seu disfarce em risco."

"Você sabe que fui investigar e você nunca admitiria que tenho razão. Quer dizer, o Augustini pode ser um comensal disfarçado, mas você prefere se fazer de cego."

"E se não for? E se ele for só um idiota que quer se aproveitar de você?" – gritou.

"Talvez seja, talvez não, Potter, mas pelo menos é uma pista!" – gritei de volta – "Se outra pessoa tivesse sugerido isso? Quem sabe se a Gina tivesse sugerido!" – falei sarcástica, enquanto ele me olhava confuso – "Eu sei que você está assim, com raiva, porque ela vai casar com o Draco. Acorda, Potter, vocês já estão separados há séculos, vê se supera!"

"Parkinson, cala a boca!" – gritou.

"Olha, Potter, vou propor uma coisa." – falei mais calma – "Eu te ajudo a esquecer a Gina e você me deixa investigar o Augustini."

"E como você pretende me ajudar a esquecer?" – falou incrédulo.

Sorri maliciosamente e me aproximei, percebi que Potter recuou um pouco, então do mesmo jeito que ele fizera no dia anterior, anulei a distância entre nós e juntei nossos lábios em um beijo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Tenho que admitir que a proposta dela era bem interessante.

Realmente não deveria fazer mal deixá-la investigar o caso, certo?

Por isso, quando ela terminou de mostrar seu argumento, falei:

"Tudo bem... nós temos um acordo." – e selei o acordo com mais um beijo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Cheguei, polvo! Polvo? Aquele que adivinha os resultados da copa? HihiHihi...

Entonces, mais um capítulo e eu sei, ficou sem noção, mas eu sou sem noção, então no final tem sentido, certo?

Agradecimentos:

**Perseus Fire**: Muito obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que continue gostando da fic e que esse capítulo não tenha decepcionado, mas só garanto que você está no caminho certo a respeito das suposições.

**Lya Nikolaevna**: Meu nome já ta no seu caderno negro, né? Sorry pela demora, mas não deu para ser antes. Meu PC quebrou e agora dependo do laptop da minha Irma, que soh vem para casa a cada 15 dias. Espero que compreenda e continue lendo!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Sinto falta dos seus comentários e espero que só os faça quando estiver com vontade e não por uma obrigação. Espero que continue gostando.

**Lush P**.: Obrigada pelo comentário, querida. Desculpe a demora. Espero que tenha gostado deste.

Gente, a fic será maior do que eu pensei. Sorry por essa notícia ruim...hhahahahahaha

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	8. Aceitação

**Capítulo 8 – Aceitação**

"Onde você estava?" – Potter perguntou quando entrei na sala que dividíamos.

"Estava com o Augustini." – falei enquanto tentava reprimir o nojo que sentia.

Há quase um mês aceitei o pedido de namoro do Augustini e desde então ele vem me chamando para a sua sala. Ele bem que tenta se aproveitar de mim, mas sempre fujo, ainda assim sou obrigada a agüentar os beijos asquerosos dele.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo?" – perguntou muito displicentemente, olhando a tela do computador.

"Ahm...conversando... você sabe que agora nós estamos namorando." – e só Merlin sabe o quanto me custa isso.

"Não confio nesse Augustini e preferia que você não ficasse tanto tempo com ele."

Meu coração acelerou. Será que o Potter estava dizendo que tinha ciúme?

Porque desde que nós estamos nos encontrando regularmente, às escondidas, sinto que estou gostando dele. Às vezes me dá uma vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede de tanto desgosto por isso.

"Além do mais, estou fazendo seu trabalho." – ele falou ríspido, apontando para o computador.

"Tudo bem, Potter, foi mal." – falei enquanto sentava e começava a fazer meu trabalho, reprimindo a vontade de chorar e de dar um murro nele.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

A reunião com Kingsley não foi nada boa. Ele me pressionava por resultados e eu estava quase entrando em ebulição quando entrei na Base.

Foi com grande satisfação que percebi a ausência de todos os membros da missão por causa do jantar de véspera (ou alguma coisa assim) dos casamentos da Gina e da Luna.

Aproveitei o momento sozinho por pouco tempo, uma vez que, cerca de uma hora depois, a porta foi aberta e Pansy passou por ela parecendo ter vindo de uma guerra e não de um jantar supostamente refinado.

"Como foi lá?" – perguntei, sentado confortavelmente no sofá, enquanto ela dirigia um olhar exausto.

"Horrível." – ela se jogou ao meu lado no sofá – "Tirando o Sr. Arthur e a Sra. Molly, além da Gina, os outros Weasleys são loucos."

"O quê eles fizeram?"

"Draco, Zabini e eu chegamos juntos. Fomos muito bem recebidos por Molly Weasley. Só Merlin sabe o quanto me arrependo de ter zombado da aparência dela quando estava em Hogwarts." – ela encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos – "Depois falamos com Arthur Weasley e ele foi muito gentil, mas logo em seguida tive o desprazer de conhecer um tal de Jorge que nos ofereceu uma bala aparentemente apetitosa. Aceitamos a bala, mas somente Draco teve a coragem de ingeri-la. Desde então ele ficou calado e só no final do jantar descobrimos que aquela bala fazia a pessoa ficar com os lábios colados."

Tive vontade de rir, mas contive a risada quando ela recomeçou a falar:

"Então a Gina ficou com raiva e se instalou uma confusão terrível. Todos os adultos gritavam, enquanto umas crianças que estavam lá começaram a chorar. Levaram o Draco para desfazer o feitiço, mas não esperei para falar com ele. Ou para ver se ele sobreviveu. Não agüentava mais aquele lugar infernal."

Dessa vez não consegui segurar e comecei a rir até sair lágrimas dos olhos.

"Você acha engraçado porque não estava lá. Foi horrível."

"Ah, Parkinson, o Jorge é assim. Ele gosta de fazer brincadeiras."

"Mas ele fez por maldade. Durante toda a noite ele e os irmãos tentaram pregar peças em nós três." – disse triste – "Parece que eles não conseguem entender que até mesmo as piores pessoas podem mudar."

"Parkinson..."

"Potter, eu sei que você vai defendê-los." – ela levantou – "Grifinórios podem ser leais e corajosos, mas não perdoam erros do passado e nem acreditam em mudanças de atitude." – ela virou as costas e saiu enquanto dizia – "Boa noite, Potter."

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Sempre odiei casamentos, porque todos estão muito felizes.

A felicidade é tão grande que me dá ânsia de vômito.

E quando me olhei no espelho na noite seguinte senti o estômago revirar.

Não, eu não estava feia, afinal isso é impossível de acontecer. Mas não queria ir para uma festa ao lado do Potter. Uma festa de casamento, local muito inapropriado para se levar o cara que você gosta, mas não sente o mesmo por você.

"Parkinson!" – ele bateu na porta – "Nós vamos nos atrasar!"

Com um último suspiro resignado abri a porta do quarto e quase morri quando o vi parado, olhando para mim através daqueles óculos, parecendo tão sensual e desajeitado naquela roupa preta que me dava vontade de atacá-lo, mas me contive a tempo.

"Você está muito apressado." – falei, desviando o olhar dos malditos olhos verdes.

"Vamos logo." – ele pegou minha mão e saímos da casa, em direção ao carro que nos levaria ao inferno, quer dizer, ao casamento.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Só vamos dizer que casamento não é meu tipo favorito de festa. Do último, eu saí fugitivo e deste, está quase acontecendo o mesmo.

É difícil me concentrar quando a Parkinson está todo tempo ao meu lado com esse vestido totalmente inadequado para se usar na presença do seu chefe/professor.

Ah, mas aqui não sou nem um, nem outro.

Certo, vou me concentrar nas noivas. Gina e Luna estão realmente lindas e parecem bem felizes, apesar de terem se casado com dois sonserinos detestáveis.

A Luna parece radiante com a gestação já perceptível...

Espera, estão me chamando... acho que querem dançar. É melhor dançar com duas mulheres grávidas do que com a Parkinson.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

No fim da noite eu estava realmente cansada. Meus pés doíam tanto que, logo depois da meia noite, já estava andando descalça pelo jardim dos Weasleys.

"Você está bem?"

Olhei para trás e vi Potter vindo na minha direção.

"Estou, mas só um pouco cansada."

"As noivas vão jogar os buquês." – ele disse sem jeito – "Gina pediu que você fosse se juntar às outras."

"Não sei para quê." – falei, indo com ele para onde um grupo de mulheres se amontoava – "Não vou casar mesmo."

Fui para o fim do grupo e esperei.

"Certo. Estão todas prontas?" – Gina perguntou sorridente – "Um... dois... três... lá vai!" – e jogou o buquê para trás.

Eu vi o negócio fazendo piruetas no ar ao mesmo tempo em que várias mãos subiam para tentar agarrá-lo.

Mas é claro que ele foi parar nos braços cruzados de quem menos o desejava, ou seja, eu.

Depois disso, Luna foi jogar o buquê e precisei sair correndo antes que aquelas loucas me matassem enquanto tentavam pegar o objeto.

"Parabéns, Parkinson." – Potter disse sorrindo.

"Certo, como se eu acreditasse nessas idiotices." – falei com raiva – "Eu nem tenho namorado." – infelizmente.

"E o Augustini?" – perguntou com um sorriso de zombaria que me fez suspirar de raiva e desejo.

"É, você tem razão... na segunda-feira vou pedi-lo em casamento." – olhei para o lado e vi a Granger cheirando o buquê que ela conseguira pegar – "Agora o Weasley vai ter que casar."

Potter riu e eu correspondi à risada quando vimos a cara que o Cabeça de Fogo fez vendo sua amada sabe-tudo toda sorridente indo em sua direção.

"Ainda não acredito que elas casaram com eles." – falou quando Draco e Gina, Zabini e Luna começaram a se despedir para irem à lua de mel.

"Você não acredita, mas eles são realmente legais, Potter." – falei cansada, enquanto acenava para os quatro quando eles entraram em duas limusines.

Assistimos aos carros indo embora em silêncio, enquanto os outros convidados voltavam a conversar, rir e dançar novamente.

"Vou embora." – falei já cansada de tudo, desejando estar deitada remoendo minhas mágoas.

"Tudo bem. Eu também vou. Só preciso me despedir de algumas pessoas."

Ele saiu e aproveitei para me despedir de Arthur e Molly Weasley, os únicos naquela festa, além dos noivos que mereciam minha preciosa atenção. Depois, Potter me encontrou e assim partimos para casa. Agora só precisava descansar.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Pansy dormiu durante todo o trajeto de volta. Quando chegamos à Base ainda tentei acordá-la, mas não obtendo sucesso, levei a garota nos braços até seu quarto.

Durante alguns minutos fiquei velando seu sono, como um idiota apaixonado e quase morri do coração quando ela sussurrou:

"Harry..."

Esperei que ela esbravejasse ou me batesse por estar ali, mas logo percebi que ela só estava falando enquanto dormia.

Com um sorriso, por pensar que ela sonhava comigo, dei-lhe um beijo nos lábios e saí do quarto.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Fui saber que tinha bebido muito champanhe no dia seguinte quando, desnorteada, sentei na cama e senti o peso de um hipogrifo sobre a minha linda e geometricamente proporcional cabeça.

Cambaleante, com os olhos embaçados, levantei e andei pela casa, tendo a certeza que parecia um farrapo humano.

"Bom dia!" – Potter saudou alegremente quase soando como um insulto.

"Potter." – consegui falar enquanto saía à caça de uma chaleira.

"Tem chá na garrafa térmica, Parkinson." – ele disse vendo meu estado deplorável – "E tem café na outra garrafa, se você preferir."

Então fui atrás de uma xícara, mas parecia que todos os utensílios domésticos tinham se escondido de mim.

Senti a mão do Potter pegando no meu braço e me levando até uma cadeira onde, delicadamente, ele me empurrou para que me sentasse. Depois fiquei piscando sem saber o que fazer até ele colocar uma xícara de café na minha frente.

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu em resposta e quase engasguei com o café quente.

Merlin, isso é tão ridículo! Eu nunca senti isso... agora só me falta ruborizar...

"Onde estão todos?" – perguntei enquanto a sanidade voltava ao meu belo e esbelto corpo.

"Rony e Mione ficaram n'A Toca. Megan foi visitar os pais. E Edward saiu cedo e disse que volta à noite."

"Você vai precisar de mim hoje?" – perguntei rezando para que ele dissesse sim.

"Acho que não." – fez uma pausa e considerou – "Já terminamos aquele projeto para a empresa. Por quê? Vai passar o dia no Beco Diagonal fazendo compras?"

"Não." – levantei e fui até a pia lavar a xícara – "Acho que vou sair com o Tom."

"Tom Augustini?"

"Isso mesmo." – falei triste, já saindo da cozinha – "Até mais, Potter."

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Esperei a porta do quarto ser fechada para descarregar minha raiva. Joguei a xícara na parede e falei algumas palavras que teriam feito minha mãe chorar de desgosto.

Pelo visto ela já estava bem envolvida com Augustini ao ponto de os dois fazerem passeios românticos aos domingos. Eu teria que intervir e rápido.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Olhei minha aparência no espelho e, como sempre, estava perfeita. Parecia uma moça pronta para um passeio no parque com o namorado. Mas no fundo estava gritando de terror por ter que passar uma tarde inteira ao lado do nojento Augustini.

Eu poderia não ir, mas isso irritaria o Augustini e consequentemente perderia a única chance de descobrir alguma coisa sobre meus pais e também sobre a missão.

Com um suspiro de resignação, tendo a certeza de que me tornaria santa quando morresse, saí do quarto e acabei esbarrando no Potter.

"Aff, por que você está na minha porta?" – falei com raiva.

"Lembrei que preciso de seus serviços hoje."

"Ah, Potter, por quê? Os outros estão de folga e eu tenho que trabalhar?"

Eu sei que há um minuto estava dando todo o meu ouro no Gringotes para não ir, mas me sentia injustiçada por ser a única obrigada a ficar em casa fazendo planilhas chatas e projetos totalmente complicados.

"Isso mesmo." – ele sorriu e a vontade de quebrar aqueles óculos aumentou.

"Isso não é justo!" – falei indignada – "Eu tenho um encontro."

"Desmarque." – disse já se afastando – "Ou será suspensa."

Sem alternativa entrei no quarto novamente e comecei a pensar em uma desculpa para o Augustini.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Meia-hora depois, ela apareceu na sala com uma aparência assassina que me fez sorrir.

"E então?"

"Já falei com ele." – ela sentou no sofá de frente para mim e cruzou os braços – "O que devo fazer?"

"É um trabalho em campo." – falei sorridente e levantei – "Vamos."

Entramos no carro e durante todo o caminho, Parkinson ficou calada. Somente quando chegamos ao lugar, ela resolveu falar.

"Shopping dos trouxas, Potter?" – perguntou desconfiada.

"Sim." – falei sério enquanto estacionava o carro.

"O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Você verá."

Andamos pelos corredores cheios de gente até entrarmos na fila para o cinema.

Pansy manteve-se calada enquanto comprei os ingressos, as pipocas e os refrigerantes. Só voltou a falar quando já estávamos sentados na sala, esperando o início do filme.

"Que tipo de missão é essa?"

A sala escureceu para o início do filme, então respondi:

"Só procure se divertir, Parkinson."

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Chegamos em casa quando já estava quase anoitecendo. A verdade é que não entend i qual doença mental atingiu o Potter. Ele agiu de maneira carinhosa e simpática comigo, como se realmente fosse importante para ele.

Depois do filme, almoçamos e passeamos um pouco mais. Foi um dia perfeito e eu estava tão feliz que poderia dançar tango no telhado, mas me contive.

"Nunca vi uma missão tão sem sentido." – disse enquanto jogava a bolsa na mesinha da entrada.

"Você se divertiu." – falou jogando as chaves na mesa – "Não é verdade/"

"Não chamaria de diversão passar o dia andando com você."

"Confesse." – falou enquanto me puxava com certa rudeza – "Por que você não pode ser um pouco simpática comigo?"

"Isso só complicaria o que já está complicado, Potter." – falei, tentando me desvencilhar – "Potter, solta meu braço, me deixa ir, estou cansada."

"Não."

E como já era de se esperar, ele encerrou a discussão juntando os lábios num beijo ardente.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Só posso dizer que as coisas estavam indo no rumo certo quando fomos interrompidos. O barulho na fechadura fez Pansy pular para o lado e sair correndo como um animal assustado.

E quanto a mim, a vontade era de torcer o pescoço do intruso.

"Boa noite, Harry!" – Mione disse alegremente.

"Boa noite." – falei com raiva e fui na direção do meu quaro, onde poderia pensar nas 1.001 maneiras de esganar alguém.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota** **da** **Autora**: Olá! Desculpem o enorme atraso. Sei que não ficou muito bom, mas a partir do próximo, vocês vão ter pistas de quem está por trás de tudo...hihihi

Desculpem eventuais erros de português ou digitação. A revisão foi feita às pressas...

Bem, beijos e muito obrigada para quem ainda tem paciência para ler!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	9. Confiança

**Capítulo 9 - Confiança**

Abri os olhos rapidamente, sentindo o coração tão acelerado que não seria surpresa se ele saltasse do peito e corresse pelo quarto. Tinha sido somente um pesadelo, uma viagem ao dia que minha família fora assassinada, a memória dos corpos de olhos vidrados ainda estava bem clara na minha mente, por isso resolvi ir até a cozinha beber água, ou se Merlin me ajudasse, algo com álcool.

A casa estava muito silenciosa, também era o mínimo de se esperar às três horas da manhã. Procurei pelos armários antiquados da cozinha por algo forte como uísque de fogo, mas tudo que consegui foi uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Preferi a água, sentei em uma das cadeiras de madeira e estava pensando em comprar umas novas já que aquelas eram ridículas quando a porta da frente foi aberta e fechada.

Procurei a varinha no pijama, mas logo lembrei que tinha deixado em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Ouvi passos se aproximando e vozes, a de um homem e a de uma mulher. Poderia ser qualquer um ali naquela casa de loucos, mas algo parecido com instinto me disse para sumir dali, por isso me joguei embaixo da mesa, no exato momento em que eles entraram.

"Você já sabe o que fazer." – ouvi a voz do Edward murmurando.

"Eu sei, mas ninguém me perguntou se eu queria fazer." – vi os pés da Megan, mas a voz não era dela – "Você sabe que odeio esse negócio de poção polissuco."

"Não posso fazer nada. É o plano. O Potter acha que o coitado do Augustini é o responsável e espero que continue assim."

"Mas por que tenho que ser essa tal de Megan?"

"Você preferia ser a Granger?" – Edward perguntou com nojo.

"Eca, a sangue-ruim não! Eu preferia ser a Parkinson e adoraria participar das sessões de tortura que ela passaria."

"Querida, você ainda guarda ressentimentos daquela idiota?"

"Você sabia que ela e o Malfoy me abandonaram? E ninguém abandona Mila Bulstrode."

Caraca! Quase engoli a língua ao ouvir esse nome, tive vontade de avançar na bandida, mas me contive.

"Eu sei querida. Agora vamos dormir, antes que alguém nos veja aqui."

Esperei que os dois saíssem e batessem a porta do quarto para respirar novamente. Precisava falar com o Potter e rápido!

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Era um sonho. Tive certeza quando me vi deitado em um campo e ela estava ao meu lado, sorrindo. Toquei o rosto dela com delicadeza, aproveitando todas as sensações daquele toque tão simples e ela sorriu mais enquanto dizia:

"Potter."

Sorri e me aproximei. Estava quase beijando os lábios sorridentes dela quando senti um sacolejo. Ou um terremoto.

"Potter!"

O sonho se desfez, mas meu corpo continuava a sacolejar, como se as placas tectônicas tivessem dançando tango.

"Potter, pelo amor de Merlin, acorda, caramba!"

Abri os olhos e tudo o que vi foi um borrão de cabelos negros em cima do meu rosto. Tateei a mesinha de cabeceira em busca dos meus preciosos óculos, mas o sacolejo não acabava.

"Toma!" – ela colocou os óculos na ponta do meu nariz e eu continuei piscando para a imagem de Pansy Parkinson, parecendo uma drogada, em cima de mim.

"O que houve? Quem morreu?" – ela saiu de cima de mim e começou o processo de decepamento do meu braço, enquanto o puxava com força.

"Você fica mais lerdo dormindo." – ela pegou minha varinha e apontou para a porta, falando feitiços que abafavam ruídos e impediam a entrada de outras pessoas.

"Parkinson, é melhor que você tenha um bom motivo para me acordar às" – olhei para o relógio – "três e meia da manhã. Ou eu vou te suspender."

"Ah, larga essa de suspensão!" – ela sentou na cama – "Preciso contar algo que acabei de ver, mas antes, você tem que me dizer se acredita em mim ou não."

Olhei para a mulher sentada na minha cama, parecendo levemente perturbada, vestida com um pijama de flanela que em sã consciência ela não mostraria para ninguém.

"Acredito. O que foi?"

Então ela falou sobre tudo e à medida que a história evoluía, era menos possível que fosse verdade.

"Tem certeza que era a Megan e o Edward?"

"Você não acredita."

"Até onde posso recordar, Mila está presa."

"Eu acho que não, já que ela está nesta casa, fingindo ser a Megan, enquanto a Megan verdadeira deve estar em alguma masmorra sofrendo com a maldição _cruciatus_."

"Parkinson..."

"Tudo bem, Potter." – ela desfez os feitiços – "Desculpe incomodá-lo com meus delírios. Até mais."

E foi embora, sem nem argumentar.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Uma das coisas que eu mais detesto é chorar. Quer dizer, tem o nariz escorrendo, os olhos ficam vermelhos e ardendo, é simplesmente uma chatice! Por isso, quando caí na cama e comecei a chorar tive raiva do Potter por ser a fonte de todo o mal.

Ouvi batidas insistentes na porta, mas ignorei, porque nunca pensei que ele tivesse a cara de pau de ir me procurar.

E não sei muito bem quando ele entrou no quarto, sentou na cama e me pegou no colo. Só percebi que estava lá muito tempo depois.

"Vai embora." – falei encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Desculpe, Pansy." – ele alisou meus cabelos e fechei os olhos para evitar que chorasse mais – "Não quis fazê-la chorar."

"Não estou chorando." – falei entre fungadelas que o fizeram rir.

"Certo."

"É sério, Potter." – levantei a cabeça – "Você não acredita em mim só porque fui sonserina. E isso é preconceito."

"Eu acredito em você, Pansy." – ele tocou meu rosto, onde ainda havia lágrimas e continuou – "Mas não quero acreditar que a Megan seja capaz de me trair, trair o Ministério."

"Não é a Megan! É a Mila! Ela falou que está tomando poção polissuco, se você não acredita em mim, então me dê _veritaserum_."

"Eu não tenho um frasco de _veritaserum_ comigo, Pansy." – disse cansado.

"Mas deve ter uma penseira. Você tem?" – diante da resposta afirmativa dele, continuei – "Então eu lhe dou minhas lembranças, você joga na penseira e vê se é verdade ou não. Acredito que você saiba quando uma memória é alterada."

"Isso não é necessário, porque acredito em você."

"De verdade?" – perguntei, desconfiada.

"Sim." – ele sorriu – "Agora devemos pensar em como agiremos."

"Eu sei. Temos que saber onde a Megan está pelo que entendi ela ainda está viva em algum lugar."

"O melhor seria interceptar os dois logo no café da manhã."

"Não, tenho uma idéia melhor! Eu vou dizer a eles que estou interessada em fazer parte do grupinho seleto do mal, assim posso saber onde Megan está."

"Não, Pansy."

"Por que não?" – levantei com raiva – "Eu sou capaz de ir lá e investigar."

"Não disse que não era."

"Então, por quê?"

"Você realmente não sabe o porquê?" – falou, nervoso – "Porque se acontecer algo com você, não irei me perdoar." – não consegui dizer nada diante dessa frase que para mim soava quase como uma declaração de amor eterno – "Nós trabalharemos juntos. E não discuta."

"Tudo bem."

"Ótimo." – ele sorriu e antes que pudesse agir, ele me beijou rapidamente – "Agora, você irá deitar e tentar dormir um pouco." – disse enquanto me deitava na cama e cobria meu corpo com o edredom.

"Não seria melhor se – "

"Pansy, se você levantar da cama, será suspensa," – ele sorriu e me beijou novamente – "Boa noite." – e com um último sorriso saiu quase ao mesmo tempo em que eu fechava os olhos e dormia.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Passei a noite tentando pensar em uma forma de agir sem envolver punhos, sangue e dentes quebrados.

Às sete horas da manhã estava cansado e irritado, mas já tinha um plano, que não era dos melhores, mas pelo menos era um plano.

"Parkinson." – falei enquanto batia na porta do quarto.

Ela abriu a porta instantaneamente e parecia mais recomposta do que na noite anterior.

"Oi, Potter. Então, pensou em algo?"

"Sim. Vamos até o meu quarto." – puxei o braço dela enquanto ouvia suas reclamações.

"Se alguém acordar e nos ver aqui?"

"Não estamos fazendo nada de errado." – olhei para ela e sorri – "Ainda."

"Só nos seus sonhos, Potter."

"Veremos." – ainda sorrindo liguei o computador – "Depois de pensar muito lembrei de um detalhe, algo que pode nos ajudar com Megan."

"O que é?"

"A moeda que dei a cada um no primeiro dia." – fiz uma pausa para aumentar o mistério e concluí – "Tem dois lados."

"Toda moeda tem dois lados, Potter."

"A moeda tem um feitiço de toque quando queremos mandar uma mensagem, certo?" – ela acenou e continuei – "Mas também tem um dispositivo de localização que coloquei caso alguém desaparecesse e não pudesse usar a moeda para se comunicar. Mesmo que alguém pegasse a moeda de algum membro da equipe não conseguiria usá-la. Elas são feitas sob medida para cada um de nós."

Ela me olhou durante alguns minutos até dizer:

"Foi assim que você me achou no dia em que fugi para encontrar com Augustini."

"Foi mesmo." – sorri – "Veja, aqui estão, Rony, Mione, você, eu e Edward." – apontou para a tela onde cinco pontinhos piscavam em um mapa – "Megan não está."

"Não tem como você localizá-la?"

"Já tentei, mas suspeito que eles a levaram para alguma casa na parte mágica. E desconfio que não seria possível rastreá-la no mundo mágico. Ou então Bulstrode está com a moeda dela e assim o dispositivo não a reconhece."

"Que droga, hein, Potter!"

"Nós podemos seguir o Edward pelo computador e caso ele vá para algum lugar suspeito nós iremos até ele."

"Certo. Não é seu melhor plano, Potter. Mas ainda é um plano."

"Obrigado." – sorri, sarcástico – "Vamos até a sala para que eu dê instruções aos outros, então fingimos que vamos embora e depois voltamos."

"Seria melhor se deixássemos os outros irem embora e ficamos aqui, eles nunca vão saber se estamos aqui ou não."

"Talvez." – desliguei o computador e a puxei para fora do quarto – "Vamos, então." – sorri e soltei o braço dela quando já estávamos na sala e então, esperamos os outros.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Nunca pensei que investigar fosse tão chato.

Caraca, já são duas horas da tarde e o pontinho do Edward estão no mesmo lugar, ou seja, no parlamento inglês.

Já estava quase me jogando na frente da primeira firebolt que aparecesse quando Potter entrou com nosso almoço.

"Demorou, hein, Potter?" – falei com raiva.

"A fila estava grande."

"É um fast food, pelo amor de Merlin!" – falei enquanto mordia o sanduíche trouxa – "Era para ser rápido."

"Alguma novidade?"

"Nenhuma." – engoli o pedaço do sanduíche e bebi o refrigerante – "Já estava ficando vesga de tanto olhar para o pontinho Edward."

"Liguei para o escritório e disse que você estava indisposta, por isso faltamos."

"Que mentira ridícula. Nós, supostamente, somos gêmeos, não gêmeos siameses."

"Augustini disse que lhe faria uma visita, mas falei para ele não vir, já que a sua doença é contagiosa." – e sorriu descaradamente.

"Tenho que resolver as coisas com ele." – falei, pensativa.

"Tem mesmo."

"Acho que vou aceitar o pedido de casamento que ele me fez." – sorri ao perceber os olhos arregalados do Potter.

"Você não teria coragem." – disse desconfiado.

"Isso é o que descobriremos." – sorri e olhei para a tela – "Veja, ele está se movimentando."

Observamos em silêncio Edward se movimentar, até que o pontinho parou novamente e Potter falou, satisfeito:

"Pronto, vamos ver onde ele está..." – digitou algumas coisas e concluiu – "Ele está no sul da cidade. Sei onde é. Vamos lá."

Saímos correndo em direção a Edward e, provavelmente, à resolução do caso.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Não sei se foi boa idéia trazê-la." – falei enquanto estacionava o carro em frente a um casarão abandonado que, segundo as coordenadas, era o lugar onde Edward estava,

"Nem começa, Potter."

"Você está em treinamento, ainda é uma estudante." – e não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça – "É melhor você voltar para a sede e falar com Rony e Mione."

"Claro, porque eles são melhores do que eu."

"Não quis dizer isso."

"Mas disse, Potter. E pode ir desistindo, não irei deixá-lo sozinho. Somos parceiros e até mesmo aqueles parceiros que são sonserinos não abandonam o outro só porque ele é idiota demais para te mandar embora."

"Isso foi uma ofensa a um superior." – falei sorrindo.

"Não me importo. Pode me suspender, mas só depois que prendemos os safados e salvarmos Megan."

"Tudo bem." – falei quando ela já estava saindo do carro.

Atravessamos a rua e observamos o casarão abandonado por um ou dois minutos antes que os portões fossem abertos como, imagine só, mágica.

"Varinha." – falei para ela e recebi um aceno como resposta.

Andamos pelo jardim, bem devagar, atentos a qualquer barulho que indicasse a presença de alguém ali. Ao chegarmos à porta, antes que pudesse pensar em abrir ou arrombar, ela foi aberta e Edward disse com um sorriso:

"Ora, ora, Pansy Parkinson e Harry Potter! Sejam bem vindos e desculpem pelo mau jeito."

Então, antes que pudesse reagir, senti um raio me atingir pelas costas e entrei na escuridão.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Caraca que capítulo ruim! Hahaha Eu assumo! O próximo é o penúltimo! Ê! Todos ficam alegres!

Agradeço à ChunLi e à Kimberly Anne que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada por ainda continuarem acompanhando!

Desculpem pelos erros...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	10. Entrega

**Capítulo 10 **

Quando acordei vi que estava em uma cela pequena com outra pessoa. Levantei rápido para ver se era Pansy, mas levei um susto quando vi Megan desmaiada.

"Merlin! Megan! Megan!" – sacudi o corpo inerte, sem obter resultados.

Procurei minha varinha, mas era óbvio que eles tinham levado. Olhei para os lados mas não havia nada nem ninguém.

"Harry?" – ouvi o chamado quase sofrido de Megan.

"Oi, estou aqui." – sorri – "Não adianta perguntar se está bem."

"Estou bem, Harry. Só fico um pouco fraca quando vão arrancar os fios de cabelo para a poção polissuco. Eles gostam de brincar com os presos."

"Brincar?"

"Sim... algumas maldições... imperius e cruciatus são as campeãs." – ela sorriu fraca – "Eles sempre me atingem com cruciatus, já quase não sinto mais."

"Eu vou fazê-los pagar." – garanti.

"Não adianta. Eles são fortes e estão em maior número, Harry." – fechou os olhos e continuou murmurando – "Não adianta."

Deixei que ela mergulhasse na inconsciência novamente enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma maneira de sair dali e descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Pansy.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Nunca pensei que você pudesse escolher o outro lado." – Edward disse com desgosto.

"Corta essa de outro lado." – revirei os olhos – "Nunca esqueci a magia e a arte das trevas. Só queria estar entre os aurores para destrui-los e depois construir um império do mal."

Caraca, nem eu acreditei nessa! Por isso quando ele começou a ler minha mente, já estava preparada para bloqueá-la, o que fez Edward sorrir satisfeito.

"Muito bem. Vejo que você ainda tem um pouco de sonserina no sangue." – sorriu para Mila que observava tudo – "Traga o Potter aqui."

"Para quê você vai trazer o Potter aqui?"

"Quero ver até que ponto você está falando a verdade." – sorriu e então, ficamos esperando.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Estava sentado, pensando em como fugiria dali, quando Mila Bulstrode apareceu, acompanhada por um cara que não era Edward e totalmente desconhecido para mim.

"Hastings, pegue a Megan, eu fico com o Pottinho."

Sonserinos: desde sempre, péssimos em inventar apelidos.

"Para onde você está nos levando, Bulstrode?" – falei enquanto ela me arrastava, com aquele aperto de aço.

"Edward quer falar com vocês, antes de eliminá-lo, Potter."

"Você tinha morrido na última batalha."

"Nunca encontraram meu corpo, Potter." – ela sorriu, um esgar cheio de perversidade – "Agora você sabe porquê."

"Pode deixá-la aí, Jack." – Edward disse para o outro – "Primeiro vamos ao Potter, o incrível Menino-que-sobreviveu, o grande herói do mundo Mágico, que hoje será derrotado por mim."

"Quem é você?" – perguntei.

"Meu nome é Edward Hastings e nós nos conhecemos em Hogwarts. Sim, Potter, você me conheceu, mas por que você repararia em mim, um estudante da lufa-lufa, um pobre coitado aparentemente sem talento nenhum?"

"Não acredito que tudo isso é resultado de uma mágoa de infância!"

"É fácil menosprezar os sentimentos dos outros, não é?" – vi os olhos dele cintilarem de fúria – "Mas agora tudo mudará." – sorriu – "Pansy, por favor."

Olhei para onde ele apontava, Pansy estava séria, tão fria que não parecia a Pansy atual, a minha Pansy.

"Mate-o." – ele sorriu e ela se aproximou, levantando o braço, a varinha apontada para mim, o brilho de fúria nos olhos negros e então, comecei a rezar...

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Vi quando Edward virou as costas para mim.

Primeiro erro do grande vilão: nunca vire as costas para ninguém, nem mesmo para os aliados.

Porque, sabe como é, pode haver algum traidor.

"_Avada Kedrava_!" – gritei e o raio de luz verde saiu da minha varinha e atingiu o alvo.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Vi quando ele morreu. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e vitrificaram.

Edward estava morto.

"Não!" – Mila me jogou no chão, soltou a varinha e correu para onde o corpo dele estava.

Jack Hastings veio correndo, já pronto para atacar Pansy, mas fui mais rápido, peguei a varinha esquecida e dei a ele o mesmo destino do irmão.

"Sua vaca!" – Mila soltou o corpo e saiu correndo em direção a Pansy – "Eu vou te matar!"

Antes que ela pudesse concretizar o fato, a atingi com um feitiço que a imobilizou.

"Você o matou! Ele ia ser o novo Lorde das Trevas." – ela grunhiu e gritou – "Eu matei a sua família! E me arrependo, você deveria ter morrido com eles! Traidora! Eu vou acabar com você!"

"Por que você matou minha família?" – Pansy perguntou calmamente, enquanto eu percebia que a mão dela apertava a varinha com força.

"Eles eram traidores, iguais a você! Viraram as costas para o Lorde, quando perceberam que a derrota estava próxima!"

"E meu irmão? Ele era uma criança... e você o matou."

"Farinha do mesmo saco." – Mila cuspiu, com raiva.

Vi quando o braço da Pansy apontou a varinha para Mila, mas antes que algo pudesse acontecer, a desarmei e imobilizei Mila com cordas e mordaça, para que ela calasse aquela boca maldita.

Chamei Mione e Rony, além de Kingsley e quando eles chegaram, os corpos foram retirados. Megan foi levada para o e Mila foi levada para depor sob a influência de uma generosa quantidade de veritaserum.

Kingsley me deu a oportunidade de acompanhar o depoimento, mas preferi levar Pansy para a sede e deixei que Mione e Rony cuidassem do restante.

"Sente-se." – empurrei, delicadamente, Pansy e ela sentou – "Como você está?"

"Você não deveria ter me desarmado. Eu merecia matá-la."

"Pansy, matá-la não irá trazer os seus familiares de volta."

"Não me venha com essa conversa de grifinórios!" – gritou – "Ela acabou com a minha família e comigo só por causa de um Lorde ridículo que tinha mania de grandeza! E agora, você, logo você, Potter, me tira esse direito."

"Pansy..."

"Não adianta!" – gritou novamente e a passos largos se aproximou – "Eu te odeio, Potter! Eu te odeio!" – gritou, enquanto me dava socos no peito, logo os gritos se transformaram em soluços e os socos ficaram cada vez mais fracos, até que eu a puxei para perto e a abracei.

"Calma, querida..."

"Eu te odeio." – disse, envolvendo minha cintura com os braços, aninhando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu sei." – sorri enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e ouvia o choro dela diminuir cada vez mais.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Então?" – perguntei quando vi Mione e Rony entrando.

"Ela é doida, cara." – Rony falou – "Disse que ela e os irmãos Hastings iam dominar o mundo e instalar o governo das trevas. Já estão cuidando dos ministros que eles tinham colocado a _imperius_."

"Ela também disse que matou os familiares da Parkinson." – Mione disse, séria – "Como ela está?"

"Dormiu há alguns minutos." – respondi – "Tive que dar uma poção do sono misturada com o suco para fazê-la dormir."

"Kingsley quer falar com vocês dois amanhã de manhã." – Mione avisou – "Teremos que desocupar a casa em dois dias no máximo."

"E a Megan?"

"Ela ficará internada durante alguns dias, mas nada grave." – Mione sorriu – "Se você não precisa mais de nós, acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio."

"Tudo bem, podem ir." – sorri para os dois e continuei na sala, assistindo televisão e pensando no que faria em relação à Pansy, agora que a missão acabara.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Quando abri os olhos no dia seguinte, a lembrança dos acontecimentos do dia anterior me atingiu como um soco e as lágrimas recomeçaram.

Demorou muito para que me sentisse preparada para sair do quarto e encontrar os outros. Foi um alívio ver que na cozinha só estava o Potter, parecendo tão cansado como eu.

"Bom dia." – falei.

"Bom dia, como você está?" – ele me encarou – "Você estava chorando."

"Não pega no meu pé, Potter."

"Desculpe." – levantou e vi que ele estava chateado – "Kingsley quer nos ver agora de manhã. Iremos depois que você tomar café." – e saiu para os confins do seu quarto.

Como não sentia muita fome, terminei o café rapidamente e avisei que já estava pronta. Logo ele apareceu e fomos para o Ministério.

O percurso foi feito em silêncio, o que me deixou bastante desconfortável.

"Desculpe." – falei quando paramos e ele já ia saindo – "Não quis magoá-lo."

"Não se preocupe." – disse indiferente e saiu do carro sem me esperar.

Pelo visto o dia ia ser difícil. Muito difícil.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

"Acho que fiz bem juntar os dois, afinal." – Kingsley falou, sorridente – "Fizeram um ótimo trabalho."

"Obrigado." – agradeci.

"O Departamento está feliz com o seu desempenho, Harry. Por isso, temos uma oferta."

"Oferta?" – falei, já sentindo espasmos de tensão ao pensar na próxima enrascada.

"Sim, uma ótima oferta, por sinal." – Kingsley sorriu – "O Departamento de Aurores da Irlanda está solicitando que você seja o Chefe por lá. É uma oferta irrecusável."

Sei... Irlanda... não é aquele país onde só tem uns três aurores? Por que lá nem tem crimes para solucionar?

Realmente... irrecusável.

"Preciso pensar primeiro."

"Tudo bem." – Kingsley disse – "E você, Parkinson, fico feliz em informar que agora é uma de nós. Conseguiu o diploma de auror."

"Sério?" – disse com os olhos brilhantes.

"Sim. Você mereceu cada letra desse título." – sorriu - "Daqui a duas semanas teremos o Baile Anual do Ministério, oportunidade em que entregaremos seu diploma e homenagearemos a equipe. Por ora, estão dispensados. Podem tirar o dia de folga."

Saímos do Ministério em silêncio, fizemos todo o percurso de volta sem dizer nada e quando entramos na sede estávamos bem caladinhos, te que ela me agarrou em um abraço de urso que faria jus a sua fama de forçuda.

"Obrigada."

"Por que você está chorando de novo?"

"É só de alegria. Eu consegui ser auror, você acredita? Logo eu!" – ela me abraçou novamente e naquele momento tive certeza que não conseguiria deixá-la partir.

"Você mereceu." – sorri e toquei o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, como se tentasse memorizar cada traço.

"E a proposta da Irlanda? Você vai?"

"Ainda não sei." – desfiz o abraço e me virei, para não ter que encará-la – "Nada me prende aqui."

"Nada?"

"Pansy..."

"Eu sou nada, agora?" – perguntou com raiva – "Ah, desculpe, o que aconteceu foi só uma troca de favores e agora que a missão acabou, não é necessário que continuemos."

"Pansy." – dei um passo em sua direção.

"Tudo bem, eu sei como essas coisas são. Sonserinos sempre fazem acordos desse tipo." – ela se aproximou e enlaçou os braços no meu pescoço – "Mas essa parte será um bônus, Potter. Afinal, sou generosa." – sorriu e então colou os lábios nos meus.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

**Nota da Autora**: Oi, gente... Então terminei nesse ponto pq estou sem cabeça para cenas de romance...

O próximo capítulo é o último.

Obrigada a todas que ainda acompanham...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


	11. Amor

**Capítulo 11**

Não acreditava que estava acontecendo. Depois de meses em agonia e sofrimento, tinha chegado no paraíso.

Apertei os dedos em volta da cintura dela, para ter certeza de que era real e não mais um dos meus inúmeros sonhos. Ela gemeu de dor e desejo, então tive certeza que tudo estava acontecendo.

As coisas já estavam bem adiantadas, uma pessoa já perdera a camisa e a outra estava só de roupas íntimas quando o barulho da porta sendo aberta, um grito e um gemido fizeram tudo acabar.

Olhei para a porta e vi Mione, Rony e Megan.

Hermione tinha o rosto tão vermelho que se fumaça começasse a sair de suas orelhas não seria assim tão estranho. Rony tentava tapar os olhos da namorada, mas ela o repelia. Megan escondia o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto soltava grunhidos.

"Hm..." – falei, enquanto vestia a camisa – "Olá."

"Harry, o que significa isso?"

"Hm..." – olhei para Pansy que já tinha se vestido e agora fitava todos com raiva – "Acho que não é necessário descrever..."

"Ah, mas é necessário sim! Onde você está com a cabeça? Essa é a Parkinson!' – Hermione apontou e cuspiu como se o nome fosse um palavrão.

"Eu sei quem ela é."

"Está com ciúme, Granger?" – Pansy perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

"Você só pode estar louco."

"Hermione, vamos..." – Rony começou a puxá-la, mas com raiva, desvencilhou-se.

"Ela é a Parkinson! A mesma Parkinson que quis entregá-lo a Voldemort."

"Hermione..." – tentei dizer.

"Você está sob efeito de algum feitiço ou ficou louco de vez." – ela olhou para mim, depois para Pansy e saiu.

Rony seguiu Hermione, enquanto Megan deu um sorriso de desculpas e saiu.

"Nervosinha a Granger." – Pansy sorriu sarcástica – "Não sabia que ela estava tão interessada em você, Potter."

"Pansy..." – tentei me aproximar, ela se afastou – "Eu não me importo com o quê ela pensa. Eu não tenho os mesmos pensamentos."

"Não importa, Potter."

"Pansy..."

"Isso foi só diversão e agora acabou."

"Você sabe que não foi só isso."

Ela sorriu maldosamente e disse antes de sair:

"Foi divertido, mas agora acabou. Adeus, Potter."

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ – Seis Meses Depois – ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Odeio o Natal.

É muita felicidade para eu suportar.

Esperava, calmamente, Megan escolhendo presente para seus amigos e parentes, sem me interessar por nada que ela olhava.

A verdade é que há seis meses estava assim: desanimada, funcionando no automático.

"Olha como é tarde!" – ela gritou – "Precisamos voltar! Esqueceu que tem reunião com o Shacklebolt?"

"Sim, vamos..." – falei e saímos rapidamente, em direção ao Ministério.

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

Após seis meses na Irlanda, voltei.

Não foi certo aceitar o cargo de chefe dos aurores em meio a uma crise pessoal, quando queria estar o mais longe possível dela. Mas naquele dia pensei que a distância seria boa, esqueceria o rosto dela e assim poderia seguir com a vida.

Mas a cada dia que passei longe, a imagem dela se tornou mais nítida na minha mente, até que, sem agüentar mais de saudade, voltei.

Agora, por favor, pode me atingir com um Avada Kedavra.

"Harry!" – Kingsley disse alegre – "Que bom tê-lo em nosso quadro de aurores novamente!"

"Eu agradeço a oportunidade." – falei.

"Você soube que Phil Brown se aposentou?"

"Hm... não..." – falei com medo.

"Ele era chefe da patrulha de rua." – ele sorriu e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo – "E o posto agora é seu."

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

Reuniões na sala do chefe nunca era um bom sinal.

Digo isso porque todos que iam para lá eram:

a)demitidos; ou

b)suspensos.

Pensei em alguma coisa errada que poderia ter feito nesses dias. Como Megan era minha parceira nas patrulhas de rua, quase sempre fazíamos o serviço de maneira correta.

Brown era muito chato e exigente, mas não tinha nada do que pudesse nos acusar.

"Será que vamos ser suspensas?"

"Não sei, Megan..." – falei, enquanto nos aproximávamos da porta da sala de reuniões – "Seja o que Merlin quiser."

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

Patrulha de rua era um cargo acima de faxineiro do Ministério da Magia.

Ou seja, o Ministério continuava me dando oportunidades tão ridículas que me dava vontade de gritar.

Para falar a verdade tudo que dera errado na minha vida era culpa do Ministério da Magia. Primeiro passei anos em uma salinha empoeirada, escondido e enjaulado até conseguir a oportunidade que valia a pena.

Depois tive meu coração arrancado do peito e despedaçado por causa da tal missão que valia a pena.

Fui para a Irlanda, vivi meses sozinho, triste e tão desanimado que tive vontade de cometer uma loucura.

Voltei, achando que resolveria tudo e acabei num cargo tão insignificante que me deu vontade de gritar de raiva.

A culpa de tudo era do Ministério; toda a minha infelicidade era culpa do maldito Ministério da Magia.

Já ia começar a gritar isso quando virei e vi Pansy Parkinson olhando para mim.

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

Ele não era tão bonito.

Quer dizer, era?

Ou foram os seis meses, treze dias, quatro horas, cinqüenta e um minutos e seis segundos?

Não sei... mas só fiquei olhando para ele, boquiaberta e em choque, quando Megan gritou e o abraçou com força.

"Não acredito que você voltou!" – Megan dizia alegre.

"Sim... sou o chefe dos patrulheiros agora."

"Que coincidência!" – ela disse feliz – "Pansy e eu somos patrulheiras!"

"Vejo que já estão interagindo..." – Kingsley disse sorridente – "Agora vamos à reunião..."

E eu comecei a rezar, pedindo para que, afinal de contas, me despedissem.

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

"Acredito que já frisei todos os pontos mais importantes." – Kingsley falou, olhando para todos os meus subordinados – "Alguma pergunta?"

Como ninguém se manifestou, a reunião foi encerrada e percebi quando Pansy saiu correndo da sala.

"Harry, você vai na confraternização de Natal hoje?" – Megan perguntou.

"Não sei..."

"A Pansy vai." – ela mexeu as sobrancelhas de maneira frenética.

"Então esse seria mais um motivo para que eu não vá."

"Harry, sai dessa!" – Megan falou impaciente – "Eu sei que ela passou esses meses pensando em você."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Eu apenas sei, certo?" – Megan disse – "Assim como você passou esse tempo todo pensando nela."

Já ia negar, mas um olhar dela me calou.

"Não sei se vou, Megan. Ainda tenho malas para desfazer." – sorri – "De qualquer forma, feliz natal." – dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saí rapidamente.

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

"Megan, eu estou bem. Não me importo se ele voltou. Nós somos adultos e ele é livre para ir e vir onde quiser. "

"Você o ama."

Minha resposta foi uma bufada de raiva, mas por dentro estava trêmula por ter sido descoberta tão facilmente.

"Eu queria de presente de Natal que vocês ficassem juntos."

"Pena que nem sempre nós ganhamos o presente que desejamos." – falei carrancuda, encerrando o assunto.

**#**

**E a culpa é do Ministério!**

**#**

Não faria mal nenhum confraternizar com os meus colegas de trabalho, por isso decidi ir à festa. Não tinha nada a ver com Pansy. NADA!

O salão do Ministério estava todo decorado com faixas prateadas e douradas. Havia uma mesa enorme com diversos tipos de comida, enquanto elfos serviam as bebidas.

Peguei uma taça com champanhe e comecei a circular entre os vários grupos no salão. Quando cheguei ao lugar em que Hermione e Rony estavam, senti a tensão no ar.

"Boa noite." – falei educadamente.

A verdade é que minha amizade com Hermione ficou abalada desde aquele fatídico dia. Nós só falávamos o necessário.

"Boa noite, Harry." – Rony sorriu para mim – "Fiquei feliz em saber que está de volta."

"Também fiquei feliz em voltar."

"Muita coincidência você ficar no mesmo departamento em que ela está." – Hermione disse casualmente.

"Hermione..." – comecei.

"Olha, Harry, não irei discutir com você. Não adianta. Você sabe que o amo como se fosse meu irmão, mas não tentarei mais protegê-lo."

"Eu sei me cuidar."

"Eu sei." – ela sorriu e me abraçou – "Só espero que não acabe machucado."

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

"Pansy anda logo!" – Megan bateu na porta do meu quarto.

Desde que Draco e Zabini casaram e a missão acabou, estou morando com Megan, porque me sentiria muito sozinha se ficasse nesse apartamento enorme.

Olhei para o espelho e conferi a maquiagem pela centésima vez até decidir que estava bom.

Megan esmurrou a porta novamente enquanto esbravejava.

"Você está com pressa." – falei.

"Nós estamos atrasadas! A festa começou há duas horas!"

"É de bom tom chegar por último."

"Eu sei que você só quer chegar tarde para evitar o Harry."

"Não me importo com o Potter."

Megan grunhiu e assim fomos para o Ministério.

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

Era impossível não perceber o exato instante em que ela chegou.

Meus olhos foram atraídos para aquela imagem estonteante que trajava um vestido vermelho perfeitamente ajustado no corpo sensual.

É isso.

Eu ia sofrer um colapso em alguns segundos.

Vi quando Megan agarrou a mão dela e veio na minha direção sorrindo.

"Olá, Harry, como vai?" – Megan disse.

"Estou bem." – consegui dizer – "E você?"

"Estou ótima, mas ficaria melhor se vocês dois deixassem de criancice e conversassem." – ela soltou a mão da amiga e saiu, nos deixando a sós.

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

Passou uma eternidade até que um de nós começasse a falar.

"Então, Pansy, como vai?"

Um caco.

"Muito bem. E você?"

"Ótimo."

Sons de grilos tomaram conta da conversa SUPER animada, enquanto eu imaginava mil maneiras de torturar a Megan.

"Você quer dançar?"

"Ah, claro, por que não?" – por que não, se já estou querendo sumir daqui, vamos dançar para piorar as coisas!

Fomos para a "pista" de dança e nos juntamos aos casais que dançavam juntinhos.

Sentir aquele corpo perto do meu novamente, depois de tantos meses, foi como respirar novamente depois de uma parada respiratória.

Ai meu Merlin...

Encostei o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e tive a certeza que tinha morrido e enfim, estava no céu.

"Senti saudade." – ouvi o murmúrio e resolvi acreditar que era uma alucinação.

"Eu também." – respondi baixinho.

"Fui embora por sua causa." – ele murmurou – "Queria esquecê-la."

"Eu sei... fui tão horrível. Você deve me odiar." – respondi.

"Não. Eu tentei odiá-la, mas só conseguia aumentar o amor que sinto."

Sim! Sim! Era uma alucinação! Enfim a loucura tinha tomado conta!

Abracei aquela alucinação com força e já que estava louca, entrei na onda:

"Eu também."

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Aqueles olhos verdes fitaram os meus com tanta intensidade, como se quisesse confirmar o que acabara de dizer. Então fiz a única coisa recomendada: juntei nossos lábios em um beijo.

#

E a culpa é do Ministério!

#

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ UM ANO DEPOIS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A manhã daquele sábado era ensolarada, um fato raro de acontecer, mas que me deixou totalmente animada.

Deitei na grama e fiquei observando o céu azul, enquanto pensava na vida.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que tinha me tornado a Sra. Potter. Tudo bem, na frente dele digo que esse negócio é machista, mas quando estou sozinha quase solto gritinhos de felicidade ao pronunciar: Pansy Parkinson-Potter.

- Suspiros –

Não posso dizer que a notícia do nosso casamento foi bem aceita. Para começar, casamos quase imediatamente à festa de natal e depois partimos para uma lua de mel numa ilha tropical. Os nossos amigos só souberam da novidade quando voltamos e tudo já estava feito e consumado.

Draco e Zabini quiseram bater no Harry, mas ameacei os dois e depressinha eles mudaram de idéia.

A Granger também ficou meio chateada, principalmente porque Harry não a convidou para o casamento, mas logo ela se conformou e agora espera que nós a convidemos (juntamente com seu marido, Weasley) para a festa de batizado do nosso bebê.

Acariciei minha barriga, com gestação de sete meses, imaginando como seria a carinha do nosso filho. Bem que ele queria fazer um exame trouxa para ver o rosto do nosso filho, mas não quis, porque, sabe como é, ainda não confio muito na tecnologia dos trouxas.

"Pansy, por que você está deitada no meio do jardim?" – ele perguntou preocupado, chegando de surpresa e me assustando.

Vê como o amor nos deixa idiotas: eles me assustou e agora está me levando para dentro de casa nos braços como se fosse uma inválida e eu me sinto tão bem por ele se importar comigo!

Sim, é ridículo, mas é o amor...

E agradeço ao Ministério da Magia por isso.

Quer dizer, sem o Ministério eu não teria ficado tão próxima ao Harry, nós não teríamos nos apaixonado e hoje não seríamos felizes.

Eu sou feliz e a culpa é do Ministério!

#

FIM

#

**Nota da Autora**: Sim, joguem pedras... está um cooh! Eu sei! Mas depois de TRÊS meses só consegui isso! Pelo amor de Deus! Alguém me bate!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, leram ou só viram meu nome e ignoraram! Valeu pela força e ajuda. Desculpa para quem esperou tanto e saiu essa m****!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


End file.
